Bloodstream Alliance
by TwiTeenNaturalDiaries
Summary: Everything involving Derek Hale had taken a turn I never would've thought. For these lone moments with him I felt okay, the constant pain that lingered in my soul and mind was extinguished. Damon/OC/Derek
1. Chapter 1

**Bloodstream: Alliance**

A Vampire Diaries and Teen Wolf Crossover (A Rowena Mikaela Devereaux story)

CH.1. You're The Reason Why I'm Closed (Possibility-Lykke Li)

A Month Ago:

Dear Diary,

_7 months, that's how long it's been. Another small town, with more friggin' supernatural crap in Beacon Hills, friggin' California yeah I know crap like this in California? It's been a long time since I faced my past and the feelings because I bury deep in my mind. But you can't run away from your memories forever can you? The start of my miserable life, the day it all started, February 8__th__. Four years ago I met __**him**__, Damon Salvatore. The way I met him, well, that's a story for another day. Now not many can say this, but he was my best friend, no matter what he did I was always there for him. We were best friends for almost four years that is until an Elena Gilbert decided to take my place. Have you ever heard of a story where there are two people and they've been best friends for years then it all goes to hell? That's what happened to Damon and me. The rule I always placed I broke, I fell in love with Damon, and I didn't even know it. I made that discovery when Elena and I were kidnapped by Trevor and Rose, where they planned to hand us over to Elijah, an original vampire. When he and Stefan showed up to save the day and the first thing I saw was his face I couldn't think of anywhere else I wanted to be and I wouldn't ever replace him with anyone because I cared about him exactly the way he was…no I __**loved **__him the way he was. That day was too good to be true, because I also realized that Damon didn't love me, not the way he loved…her. Now, I realized all the bitterness, dislike, and tension I felt towards Elena was me trying to compete for Damon's heart, all of it was for Damon. I fought for Damon, for his love even if I didn't come right out and say it, I did all I could to save whatever it was we had, alive. After I learned that he loved Elena I became involved and swore to keep her alive again for Damon. We later learned that I wasn't needed for the sacrifice, but Klaus wanted me for no specific reasons. When the curse on Klaus was broken Tyler bit Damon. Damon was dying but not once did he ask for me, no he asked for Elena who only used and wanted him when she needed him. I made a deal with Klaus, both Stefan and me._

_**I brought Damon the antidote (Klaus' blood) and saw Elena and him kiss. It was too much and at that moment I knew it… I lost. I would never be more than Damon's best friend. I fed him the blood as he passed out I placed the vervain locket he gave me in his hand as I kissed his forehead and whispered "goodbye, Damon." I brushed past Elena who kept questioning me. I headed back to the apartment and told Klaus "it's done." Stefan sighed in relief, as Klaus turned to me "Rowena, come" I obeyed. He tilted my head and I looked straight into his eyes. I ask "Klaus?" he mms me. I ask "what is it you want from me?" He sighs as he looks into my eyes "answer me honestly, Rowena. What is the one thing you want in your life? More than anything?" He compels me, I answer "to leave?" Klaus frowns "from me?" I answer "no…not you, Mystic Falls."**_

_And so he compelled me to leave, and I did. He took Stefan, but he let me go because of the danger that came with making hybrids. He filled my bank account and I left to my only family. My aunt Melissa McCall and my little cousin Scott were all I had left. So, no matter what anyone says I respect him, he gave the one thing I needed, what no one else ever did for me. Klaus offered me a choice, a reason, and I'll always owe him. I'm 22 today. It's my birthday, and other people celebrate but not me, not so soon-_

"Mika!" I turn and stuff my diary in my pillowcase and lay back as I shout "you can come in!" Stiles runs in and leaps into my bed, lying down beside me grinning as I chuckle, and Scott rolls his eyes and sits beside me. I ask "so what's up?" Scott sighs and says "Derek's looking for an Omega." I silently nod as Stiles places his head in my lap and I gently comb my fingers through his hair, and I say "well, no offense but all he's got is you two, Lydia, Jackson, and for all intent and purposes Allison. That's not a very strong pack," Stiles interjects "yeah, but I'm part of a pack that I didn't want to be a part of." Scott ignores him as he tells me "yeah, maybe you're right but it's more than that. It's like it's a part of him, like…instinct." After a while I say "I think that came in the package when he decided to be an Alpha."

Stiles asks "so….to why we're here really, what's with you and Derek?" I ask "what do you mean?" Scott scoffs and says "since when do you two get along?" _Wow, they've been holding that for two months. What they mean by that is that since Derek, and I met he seemed to hate my very presence even more so than Stiles. Although he never slammed me into walls, but about two months ago when I went to see Dr. Deaton and made Derek give me a ride since my car still wasn't fixed from the Alpha attack. Once there Derek followed me because he said he didn't want Scott to be bitchy with him if I died, yeah I know I felt so loved_.

I respond to them "well, I went to Dr. Deaton and dragged Derek since my baby was totaled, and he came with me to talk to your boss. I just told him that I had headaches, blackouts, nausea, and dizziness ever since I got here. Then basically he told me it was nothing too serious and basically told me to leave and talked to Derek. On the drive home Derek asked if we could call a truce and we did." Stiles asks "so, what? Your best friends?" I sigh and say "well, we are friends, at least I think so. Speaking of Derek, where is he?" Scott says "I don't know you're his…friend why don't you tell me? You're with him 24/7" Stiles laugh as I slap Scott upside his head. _Derek and I had been hanging out more often, more like we saw each other at least once a day, which is totally fine by me._ Stiles says "maybe we got lucky and some hunters found him." I roll my eyes as I slap him on his head_. I may not have liked him at first, but he now was my friend like they were_. Scott says "if I remember correctly about 7 months ago your exact words were 'he's such an asshole.'"

"Who's an asshole?" I whipped around to see Derek leaning against my window. Stiles opens his mouth about to speak but I cover it and say "my math teacher, Mr. Henry. He's such a douchebag, right Scott?" He mms me, and asks "better question yet do you make a habit of coming in through my cousin's window?" I turn to Derek who sneers at Scott and my cheeks flood with blood at the possibility, as I hiss "Scott!" I then proceed to push him as Stiles laughs at me so I say "just get out!" I shove both Stiles and Scott out. I could feel my face not as hot as before. I turn to Derek as I motion for him to sit. He sits at my headboard and I sit in my spinning chair as I ask "you came to talk about Scott?" He rolls his eyes and says "I came to see how you've been doing; you don't look like you slept." I nod and say "rough night." He waits for an explanation, but I don't say anything and spin around. He says "well, that's helpful." I stop spinning as I chuckle and his lips turn up at the side. I say "so…what've you been up to?" Derek takes a breath, grabs a pencil off my nightstand and twirls it mindlessly and says "I was thinking of making the pack bigger," I nod and say "Scott mentioned it." He says "I thought Stiles would've blurted it out first." I snicker as I spin, and I say "Stiles isn't too bad. I mean if you see past the semi annoying quirks he's pretty cute."

_**Crack!**_ I turn to Derek and see him holding my pencil in two. He looks at me and I see his hand slightly shaking as he puts my broken pencil on my nightstand. He mutters "sorry. I just got distracted. These new Alpha…urges." I nod and ask "are you okay?" He breathes in deeply and says "yeah, so Stiles is cute?" I laugh and say "I was kidding! He's like the little brother I never had." Derek says "I guess." I ask "your never gonna tell me what Dr. Deaton said are you?" His easy going attitude tenses as he says "I told you not to worry. I can handle it, and everything's fine." I nod silently giving up for now. Derek asks "You working tomorrow?" I say "yeah, from 1 to 7PM." _I got a job at this bar; it's where high school and college students go to it's just outside of town. I'm the bartender there and now since Derek and I are friends he usually goes there and keeps me company._

I sit on the bed and lay down beside him as I ask "is it just me or has the past 3 months seem to be calm, like too calm?" I turn to face him and find that he's already facing me. "Why do you say that?" Derek asks me. I answer "because in my life things are hectic. I don't get breaks; I'm usually stuck in crap and dig my way out only to find more problems." A dark black curl falls into my eyes and he gently puts it behind my ear and says "you know _we _won't let anything happen to you right? Even Jackson would." I look up at him. _**The**__ Derek Hale was telling me he was willing to protect me. _I felt my heart pound as the color rose to my cheeks and I knew that with his enhanced hearing could hear it accelerate.

_The guy who I at one point hated, was telling me he and my friends would protect me, but my best friend-no I won't think about him._ I nod and look away. He lifts my chin up and says "Mikaela, nothing will happen to you. You don't believe me?" I look at him and say "it's not me I'm worried about. Let's not push Jackson to the limit, besides we shouldn't jump to conclusions or we'll just jinx ourselves." Everything involving Derek Hale had taken a turn I never would've thought_. For these __**lone moments with him I felt okay, the constant pain that lingered in my soul and mind was extinguished**__. Even when we were at each other's throat the pain was dulled. At first I thought it was because fighting with him consumed me and now I know that wasn't true it wasn't the anger, or his friendship __**it simply was Derek**_. I pull away from him. _Derek had changed some, well at least with me, he was still badass _except he didn't threaten me anymore and _he tried to be a good friend and so far he was doing a good job_. Derek sighed and I got up and walked to my window as Derek followed me.

I turn around to face him and he looks me in the eye "so…who was he?" I sharply look at him. He says "you've had that look since you arrived. I know that look, it's a brokenhearted one." I say "I-I… don't want to talk about it." _No one knew why I came or left only aunt Lissa, Scott, and Stiles they only knew a part of the truth. It hurt too much to think or even say it out loud that's why I write in my diary. _

Today was one of the few days I thought and remembered _**him**_. _Talking about __**him**__ made me feel the loss, the emptiness __**he**__ left when I decided to leave it __**felt like**__**a hole was punched through my heart.**_

"_**So tell me when you hear my hear stop**_

_**You're the only one that knows"**_

_Like I can't breathe, I know how it sounds and how long it's been. Whenever I thought of him, __**I felt myself crumble to pieces**__._

"_**By blood and by me, You walk like a thief**_

_**By blood and by me, I Follow your lead"**_

_I thought of how we used to be first. Then that __**cold reality hits me**__ full force and I crossed my arms in front of me so I could feel like there was something blocking the conversation about…__**him**__ and me, __**so I could pull myself together**__._ I looked up at Derek and I knew he wanted to continue but he didn't something in my eyes must've made him stop. He looked at me and stepped forward and he _did the very last thing I expected_, he unwrapped my arms from around me and I widened my eyes as I tried to pull them back because _they were the only that kept me from breaking_. Derek didn't let me go and instead wrapped my arms around _him._ He pressed himself into me and I let myself be held, until I slowly wrapped my arms around him. _**And I swore that in that moment it felt like maybe everything would turn out okay and that…maybe in the end I could learn to be okay too**_.

_I don't remember how long Derek and I stood there just hugging, but soon enough I broke away_. Derek let me go slowly and said "you're not alone. Anytime you need someone…call me. I mean it Mikaela." I nodded slowly and he said "I better get going. It's getting late and I rather avoid the Argents. Goodnight." I replied "see you tomorrow Derek." He lingered for a second and ran two fingers down my jawbone, he said "I meant what I said, Mika." I nodded and with that he took off. _**Derek only called me Mika when he was trying to prove a point. Then there was that pet name of his, he used to say it with malice, now he says it when he's feeling affectionate.**_

_Ever since__** him **__I told myself not to feel anything for anyone, and I wanted to keep it that way. I didn't want to get hurt, but I couldn't get either Derek or __**him**__ out of my head. They were alike and so different, but I couldn't do that because no matter what I feel for Derek I have to fight it .And __**he**__, well, __**he**__ was in my past and that's where he'll stay. _

**3****rd**** POV**

"_Hey, where are you?" Damon asks._

"_Matt's taking me home." Elena says._

"_To Stefan?" Damon asks_

"…_not just Stefan, Damon too, Tyler too, Caroline" Elena responds._

"_No, no I get it. So… since I'm possibly a dead man…can I ask you a question?" Damon asks._

"_Yeah of course," Elena answers._

"_If it was just down to him and me…..and you had to make a choice…who got the goodbye…who would it be?" Damon questions._

"…_.i love him Damon. He came into my life when I needed someone and I fell for him instantly and no matter what I feel for you… I never unfelt for him." Elena confesses._

"_Yeah, yeah I get it Stefan. __**It's always gonna be….Stefan**__," Damon whispers painfully._

"_I can't think about always all I can think about is right now….and I care about you Damon….which is why I have to let u go…I mean maybe if you and I had met first," Elena sobs._

"_Yeah, maybe" Damon whispers he looks up to see Alaric, and in his heart he couldn't care less if he died at this point. _

"_You're gonna be fine…you hear me….you're gonna be fine and I'm gonna see you soon."_

"_Real soon, goodbye Elena."_

The scene replays in his mind of a week ago. Elena had made her choice, and she chose the younger Salvatore. As promised Damon was leaving town, he was just getting everything in order starting with looking for the one girl in his mind since he came back from his fatal werewolf bite, 7 months ago. Jeremy Gilbert, one of the few who more than anyone else knew of her location. Damon wandered into the grill heading for the brunette boy, "baby Gilbert," he called out to him and received a look of annoyance.

As the boy came over he ordered bourbon. "What do you want Damon?" Damon looked at him and said "I want to know where Rowena is." A guarded look suddenly comes on to Jeremy's face as he says "I don't know." A look of annoyance and impatience crosses Damon's face and he responds "I don't have time to play games, Gilbert. You either **tell me where she is or I kill you**. Now. Where. Is. She?" Damon sets his glass down staring at Jeremy. Anyone on the receiving end of it was intimidated, Jeremy included but he wasn't about to break his friend's promise. Jeremy says "you know what? Screw you."

Jeremy stalks out of the grill and headed around a corner when he bumps into Damon and he's dragged into an alley. Jeremy is pinned to the wall by his neck as Damon's faced is morphed into a vampire as he looks at Jeremy "let's try this one more time. Where is she?" Jeremy says "you don't scare me. Elena would"- Damon slams him into the wall and says "I actually could care less at the moment." Jeremy looked at Damon and realized he wasn't just trying to scare him, he was being honest. Damon wanted to find Rowena so bad; he was willing to kill the brother of the girl he was supposedly in love with. Jeremy asks "why now? Why'd you wait so long?" Damon glares as he says "what are"- Jeremy interrupts, "it's your fault." Damon confusedly asks "what?" Jeremy says **"she left because of you."** Damon is shocked at this as Jeremy continues **"all she ever did was because of you**. All she ever did was try to keep you alive and happy. **Who do you think made a deal with Klaus? Who fed you the antidote? The one person you claim to care about has been gone for 7 months and you never asked about her, never tried to find her and on your deathbed she wasn't the person you asked to see. So what right do you have, huh, Damon?" **

At this point Damon let Jeremy go and he just sat there thinking of **her**. In his mind Damon played out memory by memory, and compared her to Elena. Who was there when he needed to open the tomb? **Rowena.** Who was there to help find Emily's necklace? **Rowena.** When he finally opened the tomb and Katherine wasn't there, who comforted him? **Rowena.** Who was there when he was shot by Sheriff Forbes? **Rowena.** Who stood by him always? **Rowena.** Who cared about him genuinely and took him the way he was? **Rowena.** _**Rowena was gone now, without her who was Damon Salvatore? **_

_**AN: {Disclaimer: I own nothing from The Vampire Diaries or Teen Wolf, except for my OC and any other OC's I might create. Oh, and Mikaela and Rowena are the same person Mikaela is her middle name.}**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Bloodstream: Alliance **

A Vampire Diaries and Teen Wolf Crossover (A Rowena Mikaela Devereaux story)

**Ch.2 You Wanna Feel How It Feels (Running Up That Hill - Placebo) **

**Mikaela POV**

**Now:**

"Stiles, I swear! Give it back!" I hollered at Stiles. It was a very crazy day at the bar people were fighting (more than usual), and all I wanted to do was talk to Derek, shower, and go to bed. Speaking of Derek he was texting me at the moment, Stiles took my phone and wouldn't give it. "Oh, let's see who you've been texting 'honey, I'm home.' And who did you send that to; let's see oh it's under the name… 'Wolfy.'" Scott and Stiles gave a WTF? Look. My face was beet red as I snatched it from Stiles who kept repeating "Wolfy?" I climbed up the stairs as I flipped him off. I ran into my room as I shut the door and leant against it as I shut my eyes and took breaths to calm down.

"What's got you so…flustered?" I jumped as I heard the voice and looked at my window where the new balcony (I made Scott and Stiles make it) was and saw Derek leaning on my window. "Gosh! You scared me! Get in here, I have nosy neighbors." I walked up to him and dragged him in. "Well, are you gonna answer my question?" My face heated up as I utter, "It's a stupid reason." Derek insists "so what is it?" I answer "just something that Stiles said." Derek rolled his eyes and said "it's definitely stupid if Stiles said it."

Now I rolled my eyes and playfully slapped his arm. I lay down on my bed and Derek lye down beside me, his head in my direction watching me. _In the past month Derek and I's friendship had somehow strengthened we constantly were talking, and seeing each other multiple times in a day. Even my aunt Melissa seemed to notice his presence. Scott and Stiles insisted that he was stalking me, but in reality I __**needed**__ no I __**wanted**__ to see him, even if __**I didn't admit to anyone but to myself**__, I know that no one would understand hell even I don't understand yet. But __**being with Derek, it he made me feel…something happy and that's something that I want in my life.**_

"So…how are you?" I chuckled and said "the same as I was half an hour when you called." Out of the corner of my eye I saw his lips turn up at the corners. I stared up at the glow in the dark stars (again I made Stiles stick them up there) as I said "but thanks for asking." He nodded and said "so…I have a question…" I looked over at him and said "shoot." He hesitates a moment before asking "you're not over _**him**_… are you?" I took a deep breath, turned away and kept looking at the stars and then I **closed my eyes and **_**waited for the hot burst of pain to flare in my chest at the mention of him, but was surprised when I only felt a sharp pang and nothingness that followed**_. I opened my eyes; I glanced at Derek and said "I'm working on it." I felt him move closer and ask "can you tell me what…**he** did, who he was?" I took a breath and said "I don't know if I can." He wrapped arm around my shoulders and said "as much as you want." I looked at up at the stars. The warmth coming from him calmed me down, and relaxed me more than I thought it would, and I found myself saying "okay."

"_**You wanna feel, how it feels?**_

_**You wanna know, know that it doesn't hurt me."**_

He patiently waited as I gathered my thoughts, "his…his name was Da…Damon Salvatore. He was a heartbroken guy, and was rough around the edges. He was tough, persistent, cocky, dangerous, badass, funny, sarcastic, wicked, seductive, witty, fierce, wild, mischievous, sensitive on occasion, and above all snarky." There was a pause of silence and Derek asked "so…you two were serious?" I scoffed and answered "there was no…us. He never saw me that way. We were best friends nothing more nothing less." Derek hesitates and asks "but the way you speak of him it's almost like…you two were soul mates or something." I laughed and said "no, I mean, I didn't even know I was in love with him, until well later and the same day I found out that he was in love with someone else. I didn't stand a chance but I tried, a-and I tried so hard…"- I cut myself off as **a pang went through my heart**. Derek held me tighter and said "you don't"- I cut him off.

"_**You don't wanna hurt me**_

_**But see how deep the bullet lies."**_

"No, I'm okay. Um, anyways you remember I told you werewolves aren't the only supernatural things out there?" He nodded. I said "well…there are vampires"- Derek tensed and I continued "and witches. Also, there is another type of werewolf."

Derek took a breath and asked "what?" I answered "yeah. These werewolves can only change on full moons and there bones break, and it takes hours for them to change. Their bites are fatal to vampires. I don't know if your type of werewolf bite is fatal to vampires. Anyways Damon and his younger brother Stefan they're vampires"- Derek cuts me off "so if I bite him, he might die?" I roll my eyes and answer "maybe I don't know, but I wouldn't try. Damon's known for ripping people's hearts out of their chests." _There was an awkward silence that I had no idea why until I repeated it in my mind and I realized how it sounded _so I explain "literally, he would rip their hearts out."

Derek whistled and said "okay… so vampires?" I smile and say "they are powerful, they have immortality, speed, strength, and they can compel you- which means that if you're human they can manipulate your mind like- mind control." Derek took this in and asks "and weaknesses?" I answer "there's a type of plant that harms them, it's called vervain, and if you wear it they can't compel you. He actually gave me a locket laced with vervain to protect me against other vampires. Anyways, um…wooden stake kills them; sunlight burns them unless they have a witch perform a spell on a lapis lazuli jewelry. I think that's about it, and witches are strong enough too. Nothing happens to them unless they try to use more powerful spells and well, they're basically badass. You do not want to go against a powerful one." Derek remarks "I'll keep that in mind." I chuckle and say "well, Dam-on and I knew each other for 4 years and he told me to move to Mystic Falls with him, and I mean we were so close so I moved with him and basically he slowly fell in love with Elena who is his younger brother's girlfriend"- Derek scoffs and raises his eyebrows and asks "so how did they…change? Are vampires made or born?" I smile as I say "well, they're made. They all came from the Originals a family of vampires whose mom was a witch and changed her kids into vampires with a spell." Derek has a thoughtful expression, and asks "so her kid's the…Originals they bit humans and so on the vampire race was continued?"

I laugh and respond "yes and no. Her kid's- the Originals- they continued it, but to turn you have to have vampire blood in your system and then die and then drink human blood to end the transition you only have if I remember right I think it's 24 hours." Derek remarks "that's a long process."

I say "you're telling me. That's how vampires are made; Damon told me half the story and I found the other half out by Stefan of how they were turned. The year was 1864, a woman Katherine Pierce or by her birth name Katarina Petrova was supposedly an orphan and the Salvatore's allowed her to live there. Katherine was obsessed with Stefan as he was with her; Damon who dropped out of the Confederacy, went to his home and he also fell in love with Katherine and she just played them. To make a long story short Katherine never cared for them only herself. The town's people learned of the vampires so they hunted them down and including Katherine. It was Stefan who told on Katherine by the pressure of his father and Damon never forgave him. So when the town's people came for her Damon tried to stop them, but Stefan wouldn't let him. Later that night when she was in a carriage Stefan and Damon unlocked the carriage and were rescuing her when they were shot. They died, but the night before Katherine had fed them blood so they had in there system and they woke up later."

Derek asks "so what happened to the other vampires?" I respond "all were taken to some tombs under the church and it was set on fire. Everyone was believed dead, but Damon made a deal with Emily Bennett, a witch he would protect her kids from death if she saved Katherine. She agreed so all the vampires were locked in and saved. Vampires who don't get blood in their veins become corpses, they were alive but looked dead."

Derek asks "so why didn't he get her out?" I answer "because to open the tomb you supposedly need a witch, a crystal, and some comet that only comes every 145 years. Anyways, later when we opened the tomb Katherine wasn't there. We learned that she made a deal with a guy. The deal was she would give him a stone to him if he freed her from the carriage." Derek asks "but weren't Stefan and Demon killed when they tried?" I say "yes. They were found but George Lockwood sneaked her out."

Derek asks "so what happened to Stefan and Demon?" I rolled my eyes "well, once _**Damon **_figured she was dead he was going to wait those 24 hours and die, but Stefan wanted to live. Stefan confronted his dad and killed him by draining him; Stefan and human blood are like a pot head and pot. Then, he went to Damon with a girl who was bleeding and pushed her into Damon who couldn't resist and drained her. Damon didn't want to live forever if it meant living without Katherine. Damon promised to make Stefan's life miserable because of it."

Derek says "he couldn't resist? Right." I shake my head at him and say "okay, you haven't eaten in days, you're that hungry… and someone offers you a steak, you just gonna leave it?" Derek shakes his head and says "no." I say "now you know their story, Katherine came back to Mystic Falls because she was running from an Original. Elena was the doppelganger, because she looks exactly like Katherine, the exact replica. We learned that werewolves existed well, those types of werewolves, and of a curse." Derek asks "a curse?" I answer "yeah, we believed it to be true but turns out it was for a different curse than we thought. Katherine was trapped in the tomb by Damon and Stefan. That night where they trapped her there was a masquerade party and a witch bonded Elena and me to Katherine"-

Derek asks "bonded how?" I reply "if she died, we died. If Katherine was hurt we were hurt, and so the witch made Katherine weak and Damon placed her in the tomb, but that night I was giving Elena a ride when we were ambushed by some guy. The guy was compelled to kidnap us by Rose, and Trevor; they were two vampires. Later, we learned that Trevor helped Katherine escape and that their whole lives they had been on the run. They tried to turn us into Elijah but we were rescued by the Salvatore's." Derek asks "so then what happened?"

I clear my throat and look away as I say "when they saved us I realized my feelings for Damon were more…I realized I didn't just love him, I was in love with him. Elena's brother, Jeremy, and I were great friends. Everyone judged him because of the drugs, but I didn't, so he found out about the kidnapping, and made me stay over that night. That night I was in the bathroom getting ready for bed when… I heard Damon tell Elena that h-he loved her and he compelled her to forget. After that I just, was frozen and when he left, I just…had a breakdown, Jeremy found me like that and I told him everything."

"_**There's so much hate for the ones we love?**_

_**Tell me, we both matter, don't we?**_

"Jer took care of me that night, and I'll always be grateful, so if he's ever in trouble he is one of 5 people I would go back for." There's a second of silence and Derek says "well, I'm gonna need to meet him one day." I laugh.

I explain "Stiles kind of reminds me of Jer. I guess that's why I sort of immediately became close to him." Derek chuckles and I continue "but back to this. After that I decided to take a stand and try to win over Damon, but I couldn't he was in too deep with Elena. I mean I practically did everything but scream 'I love you' out loud. At the time we had no idea that Elijah was related to Klaus."  
Derek interrupts "Klaus being?" I embarrassedly flush and say "oh, right. Well Rose came to the boarding house where Damon and Stefan lived. I had an apartment. Rose told us basically that Klaus was the oldest vampire ever, and that he was looking for us." Derek tenses and his arms become tighter and he says "why?"

I sigh as I say "I was getting to that. So Klaus in order to break the curse-the curse we believed- of the sun and moon needed a doppelganger, a witch, a vampire, a werewolf, and of course the moonstone." Derek asks "so then what?" I say "cut it short we daggered Elijah, Klaus found us but didn't kill us then, we un-daggered Elijah. The real curse was placed on Klaus, he was a hybrid. His mother had an affair with a werewolf which made him a werewolf and when she turned Klaus into a vampire along with his siblings he was a hybrid so another witch placed a curse on him to keep his werewolf side at bay. That was what the real curse was, and he was trying to break it. My best friend Caroline and her boyfriend Tyler were going to be used, Caroline a vampire and Tyler the werewolf. After Damon saved them Tyler bit Damon on accident and then Klaus killed a werewolf, Jules, Elena's aunt, and Elena. Elena came back to life with a spell. Once Stefan told me Damon was dying we both made a deal with Klaus for the antidote. Stefan and I agreed to do anything Klaus wanted and he sent me to take Damon the antidote. When I did I saw Elena and Damon kissing…I knew then that no matter what I did Damon would always love Elena. So I gave Damon the antidote and a locket he gave me and reported back to Klaus."

Derek was motionless and didn't speak so I continued "when I came back Stefan was feeding on blood bags, and what Klaus wanted me do to do for him was to tell him what was the thing I wanted the most, and it was to leave Mystic Falls. So, Klaus compelled me to leave. The only family I had was the McCall's, so here I am." It was quiet and I turned around to see Derek who was looking at me. After a while my face flushes as he keeps looking at me with that burning gaze and I awkwardly scratch my arm and asks "what?" My voice is soft. Derek gently runs a finger down my jawbone and answers "Damon doesn't deserve you. No one does, you're too good for anyone." I inhale sharply and say "Der"- he cuts me off and says "no, Mika. Listen to me. Salvatore was stupid to let you go. Angel face"- _there goes that pet name._ He continued with a smirk as he saw my disgruntled expression "he sucks. Anyone who'd choose a girl who looks like the bitch that played them, well it's just sad. If some girl looked like Kate I wouldn't go and love her, I'd hate her for that very reason."

I chuckle as I say "yeah, well Damon is known for being somewhat insane, and impulsive." Derek lightly smiled- _yes he smiled_. I said "well, let's hope there isn't someone who looks like her. So…." I turn my body to the side so I was facing him, and Derek watched me. Once I was settled he said "so…" I rolled my eyes and said "well, how are you handling Seth?" _Seth being the Omega, Derek had turned him 3 weeks ago._ Derek blew out a breath and said "you don't want to know," I smiled as I gently slapped his arm and said "yeah, I do. Seth isn't so bad." Derek says "only you, angel face, only you." I laughed and said "what's that supposed to mean?" Derek turns his head and looks down at me, smirks and says "you see the good in everyone. No matter whom it is." I respond "and that's bad?" Derek's smirk turns to a soft smile as he stares at me for a minute and he replies. "No…..it's one of the things I love about you."

"_**You, you and me**_

_**You, you and me won't be unhappy"**_

My heart started hammering, and I knew that my face turned an unattractive scarlet. I saw Derek move on to his elbow's and hover over me; then he tilted his head, cocking his ear at my direction and my heart hammered faster as my faced flushed more and _I knew he could hear it_. I licked my lips and stopped breathing; _I didn't know what to think_. _Sure, Derek and I were close now, but Damon was a wound I was trying to heal_. _**Then why did this feel so right?**_ My heart pounded and I could hear my blood rushing to my heart and body in my ears as Derek's face came closer to mine and he looked at me with such intensity that my throat went dry; _**I couldn't think at that moment I just- I just wanted Derek, Damon who? **_And with that thought I closed my eyes. I felt Derek's hand on my cheek and then I felt his warm lips ever so gently graze my own. My eyes fluttered open and I saw him cupping my chin with his right hand and holding himself up with his left hand as his eyes were closed, and I saw him about to continue the kiss so I closed my eyes again. His lips brushed against my own again as he opened his mouth as mine did to accept his-

My door swung open and I heard "Mika! Scott's"- My eyes sprung open as I pushed Derek away and scrambled up. Stiles and Scott stood in the doorway. Scott was holding on to the door he had swung open his expression bewildered. My face heated as I realized how they would react. Stiles sputtered "but-Mika-you-Derek-Scott-just-but-how-when….what?" I hushed him as I said "Stiles, listen to me." Stiles now paced in front of me, Derek appeared next to me like a shadow. I glanced at him but quickly averted my eyes when I noticed he was staring at me. I grabbed Stiles arm and said "Stiles stop, you're gonna give me a headache." I looked at Scott who was frozen at the doorway.

I walked over to him; Derek mirroring my steps as I gently grabbed Scott's face in my hand and slapped him lightly. Scott reacted to that as he jumped startled and Stiles stopped pacing. Scott closed his eyes and when he opened them they were yellowish and amber as a low growl vibrated in his chest as he glared daggers at Derek and said "I warned you!"

Scott's face and body morphed into his wolf form. I gasped and turned to Derek who morphed and threw me back. I hit the wall at the side of my room, my head taking most of the impact. I watched through blurred eyes as Scott snarled and Derek gave him a warning growl and then Scott launched himself at Derek. They grappled as Derek tackled Scott down and they rolled and went through my window. Stiles ran over to me, saying "Mika! Hey! Are you okay? You're bleeding!" I slowly get up with the wall's support and walk out of my room. I try to run down the steps as my vision blurs and I felt something wet and sticky as I removed my fingers from the side of my head I saw the crimson blood. Stiles ran behind me and said "Mika! Get back here! We can't go out! You might get more hurt! Mika!" I ran out where I heard the snarls I ran into the forest- more like limping- I raced through the trees. _If I leave them out here they'd kill each other. Curse my short legs, and five feet three inches!_ I ran where I heard the snarls and came in to see Derek straddling Scott saying "Scott! Control your wolf! Scott! Calm down _**now**_!" I heard Scott whimper and still his movements as they changed back.

Stiles came up to me breathing hard as I was, Derek stood up and walked up to me. I was going to walk to Scott until Derek shook his head as he placed a restraining hand on my shoulder and said "give him time to cool down." I looked at Scott and then I hurt Stiles blurt "Mika's hurt!" I glared daggers at him as Derek immediately started checking me over asking questions. Before I could answer he swept me off my feet, literally. I heard Stiles shout but couldn't make it out as Derek ran through the forest and I held on for dear life.

Derek jumped in through my window and took me to my bathroom in my room placing me on the sink counter. He ran out and came back with the first aid kit I had bought for Scott and Stiles some months back. Derek said "tell me what hurts." He inspected my head wound and I flinched when he touched a tender part. He said "it's not too deep so, no stitches." He moved between my thighs and started to clean the wound with peroxide. He dabbed at the wound and flinched back when I felt the burn and he mumbled "do you want it to get infected? Stop moving."

I stopped moving and grabbed his side and squeezed it when I felt the burning sensation. Pain, I was okay with but stinging or burning I didn't like. As he wrapped a gauze pad on my head, he said "sorry, for the…" he motioned to my wound. I said "it's okay. If you hadn't pushed me I would have been puppy chow." I laughed as Derek rolled his eyes. As he finished he placed his hand on both sides of my thighs and looked at me with green eyes burning. I gulped and felt my heart pound faster as Derek says "about what happened earlier…" he trailed off. My face heated as I licked my lips. I looked at his lips in excitement and fear._ I didn't want to get hurt, or hurt him, but a while ago it felt so right_. Derek glanced at my lips and said "maybe we shouldn't-it shouldn't have"- I cut him off as I pressed my lips against his.

"_**Come on angel**_

_**Come on, come on darling**_

_**Let's exchange the experience"**_

My heart raced as my mind did. I wrapped an arm around his neck and the other held onto the counter my legs wrapped around his middle. _Now, I wasn't bold with guys at all, I didn't put myself out there, so I was vulnerable at this point._

He didn't move and I felt _**rejection wash over me**_ as I was about to let go Derek pushed himself further into me and wrapped a hand in my hair and one on the mirror frame. Derek deepened the kiss. I was new at this so I just followed what Derek did timidly. As I opened my mouth for Derek, he plunged his tongue into my mouth as our tongues intertwined. I felt his hand in my hair pull softly on it. Derek's tongue explored every crevice in my mouth. I heard a crack so I pulled away gently as I gulped in a lung full of oxygen and Derek rested his forehead against my own.

I closed my eyes and was breathing hard as was Derek and I opened my eyes and smiled at Derek who was looking at me. Derek gave me a hint of a smile, and I unlocked my legs from around him and let my arms drop as he took his hand out of my hair. I looked at the frame of the mirror and saw Derek's claws had come out and imbedded into them and tore a piece off, he retracted them. I looked back at him and he shrugged and said "I'll fix that. Alpha urges." My face turned red and I smiled at him as I moved to get down and Derek helped me. As I walked with a limp, I asked "so you still think that"- I motioned to the bathroom "shouldn't have happened?" Derek said "I never thought that. How else was I supposed to get you to kiss me?" I looked at him to see him smirking and I punched him in the arm as I said "you ass!" He chuckled as he put me in bed and said "I know, now sleep." I closed my eyes as I said "will you stay…just for tonight?" I opened them and Derek slid in beside me and said "anything, angel face." I moved so my head rested on his chest and fell into a deep sleep, _**am I doing the right thing?**_ Was my last thought.

**3****rd**** P.O.V**

"I know, I know I'm not gone yet, brother" Damon said as Stefan walked down the stairs Elena trailing behind him, Damon was drinking some bourbon. _Eight months had passed since Rowena had left and the last month he had been reminiscing and reflecting on his feelings for her_. Stefan says "you don't have to." Damon smirks and says "yeah, I do." Elena looks at Damon sadly and asks "because of me?" Damon scoffed "not everything's about _**you**_, Elena. Besides you can take care of yourself now, you're a vampire after all."

Elena flinched and Stefan furrowed his eyebrows in curiosity and worry for his brother and asked "if not for her, why?" Damon who had his back turned to them froze and tensed. _He wanted to tell Stefan but he had no way of knowing where she was. The last month he had just wandered Mystic Falls remembering where she liked to go._ Most of his time was spent at the grill where she loved to play pool and was a bartender for a while. He hadn't heard from her in eight months he was going stir crazy. He needed to sort his feelings though first and that's why he was still here. All his thoughts came down to two: option _A, he was lonely and that hadn't happened when she was there or option B he had fallen in love with his best friend and it went by unbeknownst to him. _

This morning, ten minutes ago, he had woken up from a dream where Rowena had died in his arms and he'd never been so frightened in his life. _**It took that nightmare and a month to figure out he was in love with her.**_

Stefan watched Damon and asked "what is it Damon?" Damon turned to Stefan and motioned to the chair where a suitcase and to duffle bags were. Elena asks "you're leaving? But Damon-you can't leave me…I mean the town and with Klaus alive"- Damon cut her off "I have to." Elena stands in front of Stefan and says "no, Damon. You don't." Damon looks at Elena and tries to remember why he had assumed she was everything he had wanted, when he had had the one for him by his side for four years and he had just let her go. Damon stares at Elena and says "yes, I do. I owe it to her." He looks at Stefan as he says the last part. At this Stefan's eyes widen as he figures who Damon was referring to.

Elena steps up to Damon, "to her? Who, Damon? Rowena? She was the one that left Damon. You don't owe her anything. For all we know she could be dead." Damon looks away then steps back and when he looks at Elena his face is in vampire mode as he snarls "I don't owe her anything? I owe her my life! I owe her everything! Without her I'd be dead! I haven't even tried to look for her, who knows where she could be!"

There is a moment of silence until the vampires hear a window crash and look up. The hybrid Klaus/Tyler had jumped through he says "now that I have your attention, where is she?" The group had figured out what Bonnie did a month ago although they hated that he was alive he needed to be or the vampires died. Damon and Stefan shoot each other looks and motion towards Elena who was beside them; Klaus impatiently sighs and says "not her. She is not important anymore. She's no longer human, she's just a vampire." Elena asks "then who?" Klaus looks at Damon and says "Rowena."

{AN: I want to thank NikkiGilbert180 for being my first reviewer and my lovely friend-who still hasn't reviewed!

Monochrome13: Hey! I was getting to it!

Me: Yeah right anyways please don't be silent readers! Reviews make me update faster and happy! I want to thank you all for the hits!

Monochrome13: Oh, and Twi-NaturalDiaries doesn't own anything but the OC's (even if she wishes)


	3. Chapter 3

**{An: this chapter is dedicated to my first reviewers NikkiGilbert180, Cherokeefox20 and ugh Monochrome13**

**Enjoy!}**

**Bloodstream: Alliance**

A Vampire Diaries and Teen Wolf Crossover (A Rowena Mikaela Devereaux story)

CH.3. I'd Search for Heaven Just to Bring You Home (I'd Come For You-Nickelback)

_Before:_

_There is a moment of silence until the vampires hear a window crash and look up. The hybrid Klaus/Tyler had jumped through he says "now that I have your attention, where is she?" Damon and Stefan shoot each other looks and motion towards Elena who was beside them; Klaus impatiently sighs and says "not her. She is not important anymore. She's no longer human just a vampire." Elena asks "then who?" Klaus looks at Damon and says "Rowena."_

**3****rd**** P.O.V Now: **

Klaus continues "where is she?" Damon glares at Klaus "why do you want to know?" Klaus looks at them for a moment until he eyes Damon and scoffs as he says "you don't know, do you?" Damon and Stefan exchange looks and Stefan asks "know what?" Klaus smirks at them and says "apparently were on the same team now. Team save Rowena." Damon walks closer and says "enough of fooling around, what the hell are you going on about?" Klaus answers "it seems your brother"- he looked at Elena and says "didn't detect a certain spirit but your witch did. Esther, my mother is a ghost and has targeted Rowena since she can tie us all together so Esther can kill us." Damon says "wait so if"- Klaus answers "we _**all**_ are tied to her in a way so if Esther kills her she'll ultimately render us weak then use enough magic to kill us all. I told you that Rowena and my family have history." Stefan says "then if Esther knows Rowena she won't"- Klaus cuts him off "no. Esther will kill her, she's had some grudge against her since the day we all met her. The only reason Rowena lived was because of Mikael, my brothers, Rebekah, and I." Damon paces as Stefan says "well at least she can't find her. The only ones who know are Caroline and Jeremy they won't say a word."

Klaus eyes them and says "she already knows. When the witch, Bonnie, told me I confronted her, she gave me an aneurysm and left. She said to thank you all for the tip on Rowena's location." Damon asked "what?" Stefan nervously said "how long?" Damon paused and Klaus answered "half an hour ago." Damon scoffs and Klaus continues "I am not as strong in this body. Then I had to find you all." A glass broke as Damon threw his whole bourbon into the fire.

_**"Just one more moment**_

_**That's all that's needed**_

_**Like wounded soldiers"**_

"What's going on?" Everyone turned and saw Jeremy, Bonnie, Caroline, and Matt come in. Rebekah, Elijah and Kol appeared behind them as Rebekah says "can we find Rowena now, please?" Everyone turns to her as Jeremy asks "what does she mean find Rowena?" Caroline asks "yeah, I had to sneak all the way back here because Bonnie left me a weird message." The blonde shoots Bonnie a look. Stefan answers "Esther is a ghost and the Originals are connected to Rowena so Esther is going to try and kill her." Kol adds "don't forget once she kills her all of us are weak, which means we die, which means all vampires die." Elijah says "she has already the location of Rowena. We should hurry this along."

Damon glares and grabs Jeremy and holds him against a wall and says "you! You told her!" Jeremy shakes his head and says "no! I didn't. I would never tell." Damon looks at him and sees he's being honest and lets him go as he turns to Caroline and she says "I wouldn't either! She only told us and we wouldn't tell Esther!" Jeremy's eyes widened in realization and Stefan sees it and asks "what Jeremy?" Damon sharply turns to him and Jeremy looks Damon in the eyes and says "no-I didn't think-I mean"- Damon snarled at him and asks "what did you do?" Jeremy says "I didn't tell Esther but I bet I know who did," Jeremy looks over Damon's shoulder at Elena and Damon turns to her. Caroline shouts "you sold her out?" Damon stalks over but is stopped and restrained by Stefan.

Damon shows his fangs at Elena who is pale and looks guilty. Jeremy asks "Elena? Why would you do that? I told you that so you wouldn't tell anyone, because we said no secrets, because you're my sister. She's my best friend, Elena!" Everyone looks at Elena disappointedly, even Stefan. Elena says "because Esther said that with Rowena dead she could kill Klaus, and that she'd do a spell to protect all the descendants of Klaus' line! I wanted to protect us!" Damon snarled at Elena as the Originals looked mad, too. The Originals all were tied to Rowena, and felt that connection to her, it had been a thousand years since Rebekah or Kol saw her.

"By serving Rowena on a silver platter?" Caroline asks. Elena says "it was all of us or her. I made the best decision. I was protecting my family!" Jeremy angrily responds "as far as I know Rowena is more family to me right now than you are!" Damon was struggling in Stefan's arms; Klaus says "we won't do her any good here. Now Gilbert, Caroline where is she?" Jeremy and Caroline sigh and say in sync "Beacon Hills, California."

Matt asks "what she doing there?" Jeremy answers "her family lives there. The McCall's are there." Damon calms down at knowing her location. "Let's move," Rebekah calls and Stefan let's Damon go. Damon says "no. I'm going alone." Elijah says "you cannot do this alone. Esther will kill you both." Damon thinks a moment and agrees getting his bags. Stefan says "I'm coming." He gets his stuff together in super speed. Caroline says "well, that means I'm going to," Damon sighs and Jeremy says "me three." Elena immediately says "no, you're not." Jeremy glares daggers and says "I'm going and you can't stop me." Elena retorts "want to bet?" Jeremy glares at her and says "just try to stop me." Elena lets Jeremy run with Caroline to the car as they drive away to pack. Damon sarcastically asks Bonnie and Matt "you want to come? The more the merrier," Bonnie says "no. I'm gonna stay and protect the town." Matt turns to Damon "yeah, I am too. I gotta stay and protect Mystic Falls."

Stefan appeared ready at Damon's side and Elena says "I'm going with you." Damon growls at her as everyone eyes her and Rebekah asks "don't you think you've done enough?" Elena glares at her and says "this is my mess. I need to clean it up." Stefan starts "Elena"- Damon sighs and growls as he says "we're wasting valuable time here arguing." Klaus nods and turns to Elena as he says "yes, just don't get in the way…or I'll rip your heart out."

Stefan moves in front of Elena shielding her as Damon rolls his eyes and turns to Klaus and asks "why are you so eager to help, huh?" Rebekah says "did you forget the part where we may die if she dies?" Damon eyes her and turns back to Klaus "aside from that you-all of you-have a motive and I want to know what it is." Kol sneers as he and Damon go toe-to-toe and replies to Damon "and why should we explain ourselves to you?" Elijah places himself between them and says "this isn't going to help find Rowena any faster." Kol and Damon glare at each other but take some steps back. Stefan intervenes "Damon's right. I want to save Rowena, but I don't want to hand her right over to you knowing there's some secret motive behind it." Rebekah sighs as she says "fine, I'll explain were only wasting time here. Rowena and our family go back, way back."

Elena asks "how long?" Rebekah glares at her and Elijah takes over "back 1,000 years. Before we turned into vampires, when we were humans." Caroline and Jeremy arrive and listen as Stefan asks "what?" Elijah says "you all know our family settled down here in this town. We lived peacefully with the wolves, one family especially. The Delamater family was a civil family. We never could associate with others of our age, Esther thought of the wolves as a danger to us. She was right, but in this family, the Delamater, everyone was a werewolf accept for the youngest Farrah Michelle (like Mitchell except its Meechell) she was Rebekah's age when we met her." Caroline asks "what does it have to do with Rowena?"

Elijah nods to Rebekah who sighs and takes out a locket which she opens and passes to Stefan who gasps. Everyone soon huddles around him and look at the small painting folded in the locket. It was a picture of Rowena holding a child, smiling while Rebekah, Klaus, Kol and Elijah held her. Jeremy asks "how?" Klaus says "I drew that a day before she died. I begged her to come up with me to see the wolves change once we were outside we saw little Henrik had followed as we were going back in a wolf was changing and Henrik was there and Farrah tried to save him but it was too late. The wolf killed her too. I carried them both home, Esther wasn't too bothered by her death only Henrik. Mikael however wanted revenge on them and you know the story." Bonnie asks "is she a doppelganger?" Elijah shook his head and said "no, she would have had to been with a child." Elena asked "maybe she did and the family kept quiet." Rebekah sighs and shakes her head as she says "no, we were best friends. She told me everything; she was a virgin when she died." Caroline asks "so…she's some kind of reincarnation?"

Elijah nods and says "I believe so." Kol asks "is that good enough explanation?" Damon scowls and Caroline says "wait…that means that if you're leaving, you're going to take her with you?" The Originals share looks and Rebekah answers "she's family." Damon breaks in "no way. You're not touching her," Kol says "easy, tiger." Stefan says "I think we should leave that up to her." The Originals share another look and Klaus says "fine. Now, let's get the hell out of here."

As everyone gets in cars Caroline and Jeremy jump into Damon's as he gives Bonnie and Matt instructions. Caroline asks "should we tell him?" Jeremy asks "about?" Caroline rolls her eyes and answers "Rowena. Remember what she told us, about Damon?" Jeremy breathes and says "I don't want to." Caroline felt that way too but it was better for all of them if they could avoid the drama and tension that'll happen between them.

Caroline expected Rowena to yell and throw a fit while Jeremy expected her to cry her heart out and hate them. Caroline answers "we have to. So, we can prepare him for how she'll react to all of us."

Damon silently thought of the last time he actually spoke to Rowena and remembered it had been a day before the sacrifice and they had fought. Rowena thought he was replacing her with Elena and he said some harsh words, and well he basically told her he was better off without her holding him back, and that all he needed was Elena. Oh, how Damon regretted ever saying that, if he could go back he'd beg her forgiveness and would've runaway with her at that moment and never look back. Sadly though what was the good in what ifs?

"_**Time to be honest**_

_**This time I'm pleading**_

_**Please don't dwell on it**_

_**Cause I didn't mean it"**_

Jeremy broods and Damon gets in his car and glances at them as he takes off and says "goodie, you two." Jeremy and Caroline roll their eyes. Caroline says "so how are we getting there?" Damon answers "the Originals are buying plane tickets as we speak." He glanced at Jeremy and asks "what's got your boxers in a knot?" Caroline says "Damon, it's about…Rowena." Damon looks at her and Jeremy and asks "what's wrong?" Caroline answers "there's a reason she left." Damon focuses on the road and mms her; Jeremy blurts "it's your fault." Damon looks at him through the rear view mirror and asks "yeah, you keep saying that and I want to know why?"

Caroline shoots Jeremy a look and says "she left because she figured you'd be happier that way. She needed a fresh start Damon." Damon answers "she was my best friend apart from Ric; she helped me get through stuff." Caroline says "you were her best friend too. I mean sure Jer and me were close but I was her little sister and Jer her younger brother, she loved you." Damon's heart panged and he replied "if she loved me she wouldn't have left. We were close, and if she wanted to leave she could've told me and I would have followed her." Jeremy snorts and Damon glares and Jeremy says "no, you wouldn't have. Even if Elena is my sister she had you wrapped around her finger, and on her last days here I remember you and Rowena fighting over Elena about how you chose Elena over her." Damon snarled and said "you don't know a thing about Rowena and me. We were fighting and I said some things I didn't mean. She knows that's who I am, besides when argue she always came back."

"_**I can't believe I said **_

_**I'd lay our love **_

_**On the ground"**_

Caroline shook her head and said "no, Damon Rowena was in love with you"- Damon swerved his car for a moment but regained control and looked at the blonde in shock as he kept driving "what?" Jeremy warned her "Caroline!" The blonde sent Jeremy a look but said to Damon "she loved you enough to let you go. Her exact words were 'it hurts because I know that no matter what I feel…Damon won't ever feel for me because he's in love with her.' Damon she just wanted you to be happy, and she needed to leave to get away from you and Elena. It was too much for her."

"_**I was blindfolded**_

_**But now I'm seeing**_

_**My mind was closing**_

_**But now I'm believing" **_

Damon was speechless and Jeremy said "you see Damon everything she did was for you and Caroline shouldn't have told you, but she did and we don't know she'll react to seeing you again." Caroline says "she's still our friend and if you hurt"- Damon interrupts her "it's my fault, everything that's happened. If I hadn't dragged her here, she wouldn't be in danger."

"_**Gotta be some way that**_

_**I can make it up to ya now somehow"**_

Jeremy inserts "I saw her cry over you and I don't ever want to see that again so if you hurt her I'll personally shove a stake through your heart."

Damon shakes his head as he pulls into the airport and says "if I tell you two something, you swear not to tell anyone?" The blonde and Jeremy share looks as he says "it's something to do with Rowena." They both nod and Damon sighs as he feels like he can finally breath as he replies "I care about her, more than I have anyone in my life, more than I ever possibly will. She's my best friend and somewhere along the way she was…is the most important woman in my life."

_**"By now you know that**_

_**I'd come for you**_

_**No one but you"**_

The blonde looks at Damon, as Jeremy says "that's not true, what about Elena?" Damon sighs as he says "I'm not in love with Elena, I never was. It was more of an infatuation turned obsession. I looked at Elena because she was everything I liked when I didn't realize that the person I wanted was Rowena. It was always Rowena, and it'll always be her. If I die saving her, well, it'll be a good way to die."

"_**I'd fight for you**_

_**I'd lie it's true**_

_**Give my life for you**_

_**You know I'd always come for you"**_

There was a moment of silence until Damon breaks as he parks and says "if either of you tell anyone of this conversation, I will rip out your lungs." Caroline and Jeremy nod as they step out and Damon motions between all three of them as he says "this conversation. It never happened." With that they all grabbed their bags and headed to the Originals and Elena and Stefan. "Ready?" Stefan asks and they all nod as they go through the system and board the plane to Modesto, California. And rent two cars for the rest of the drive. They would arrive at Beacon Hills the next day.

{AN: Thank you for the reviews! It keeps me going and update faster (besides Monochrome13 won't shut up about updating faster)

Monochrome13:*eye twitches* oh, bite me…

Damon S.: You sure?

Monochrome13:no, Derek!

Me: How is he supposed to help you? He's not here till the next chapter.

Monochrome13: heh, heh

Me: right. Anyways I don't own anything…but if I did there'd be a lot more shirtless werewolves and vampires running around. Oh, and Damon would get over Elena-

Monochrome13:that bitch

Damon S.: yeah, besides –

Me: *smacks Damon and Monochrome13 upside the head*

Damon S.:*growls*

Me: whatever or I will make Mika runaway and marry Derek and have tons of litters.

Damon S.: *smirk falls*

Me: yea anyway Damon would get over Elena and Derek would've never been with Kate.

Damon S.: wait…who's Derek?

Monochrome13 and Me: -_-

Me: about that…well, *looks at watch* were out of time today so…

Damon S.: this isn't live TV!

Me: sure…I…review lovely readers and remember reviews make me update quicker!

Damon S: who's Derek?

Monochrome13: *injects him with vervain*

Damon S: no, wait who's- *falls out*

Me: right…you might want a stake when he wakes up

Monochrome13:*nods* anyway Twi-NaturalDiaries doesn't own anything you recognize bye!


	4. Chapter 4

**Bloodstream: Alliance**

A Vampire Diaries and Teen Wolf Crossover (A Rowena Mikaela Devereaux story)

Ch.4 I'm Broken Down And All Alone (How-Maroon 5)

**Before:**

_There was a moment of silence until Damon breaks as he parks and says "if either of you tell anyone of this conversation I will rip out your lungs." Caroline and Jeremy nod as they step out and Damon motions between all three of them as he says "this conversation. It never happened." With that they all grabbed their bags and headed to the Originals and Elena and Stefan. "Ready?" Stefan asks and they all nod as they go through the system and board the plane to Modesto, California and rent two cars for the rest of the drive. They would arrive the next day to Beacon Hills._

**Mika P.O.V Now:**

"Get up Mika! You gotta drop Scott off!" I open my eyes and yesterday's events flash through my brain as I turn and expect to see Derek but he's not there. My heart fell at that I thought _he'd at least wait for me to wake up and leave_. I sigh and drag my feet over to my dresser. I dug out some girl boxers, bra, cute black jean shorts, a nice jersey, and my gladiator sandals. I rushed to my bathroom, showered, and threw mousse and hairspray in my hair as I towel dried it while eating a muffin.

Scott raced into my room and said "hey are you okay, with what happened yesterday?" I nod and ask "you ready?" He nods as we run down the steps and I see that aunt Lissa had already left. As we buckled up in my 1970 black Charger, I ask Scott "are we picking up Stiles?" Scott nods and I race off to Sheriff Stallinski's. As I arrive Stiles runs out and I wave to the Sheriff. _It was weird wherever I go to I always know the Sheriffs of the towns_. Stiles jumps in and I say "watch it, this car is a classic!" Stiles and Scott roll their eyes. Stiles asks "how you feeling by the way?" _It felt weird; no one ever asked me that question it was always the other way around, well until I got to Beacon Hills._

I say "yeah…Derek patched me up." _I was a little upset with Derek at the moment and the guys sensed_ it because I ask "so…what are we doing today?" Scott shifts in his seat as he says "well, seeing as you're okay, I kind of wanted to hang out with Allison." Stiles scoffs and I look at Scott and say "dude, you haven't hung out with us for months! I say we make it a sleepover." They look at me weird and I ask "what?" Scott answers "if you hadn't noticed Mika…we're guys." I roll my eyes and say "not that kind of sleepover. You know like watching horror and action movies, music, videogames, and snacks."

The guys look at each other and Scott says "well, I would but I kind of promised Allison"- I sigh and say "well invite her over, Lydia can come." Stiles smiled at that. _He was still in love with her_. I say "oh, and invite Jackson and this Seth guy, I wanna meet him." I pull up at the school and see some kids checking out my car so I wave at them. I kiss Scott on his cheek as he's about to get out and he grimaces. Stiles looks at me expectantly as he gets out. I chuckle and I give him the 'come here' sign and he moves to me. I grab his face and kiss his forehead, and on his nose. _He was too cute, for his own good_. Stiles grinned at me and asked "so what are you going to do now?" I roll my eyes and answer "what I do every day, go to the bar and work. I'll pick you up at four, and you guys better be here." They nod and I wave as I leave the school.

_I had a bad feeling about today, I don't know what but I think something is gonna happen._ I drive about 15 minutes and pull in to the back where the employees park. As I get out I felt an excruciating pain in my head and back. This was a new symptom I had recently developed but I had no idea what caused it even after I went to Dr. Deaton. I put a hand to my head and close my eyes as I take deep breaths. _Come on, Mika, you can do this. One, two, three breath, there you go_. I blink and see a blur shape and I open my eyes, but nothing's there. "I'm getting paranoid." I mutter as I straighten myself out and head into the bar/diner.

**3****rd**** P.O.V**

"How much longer?" Caroline asks Stefan. Stefan sighs "a few more hours. You should rest, Caroline." She sighs and looks out the window and sees that it was already noon.

Damon kept drinking bourbon, while thinking. Rowena might be a reincarnation of some girl named Farrah but she would always be Rowena Mikaela Devereaux. It disturbed him how he hardly thought about her when Stefan went missing, or when he tried to kill Klaus. He always thought about her when he was alone or Elena would say something to him that hurt.

"_**I never thought about you much**_

_**Till I'm broken down and all alone**__**"**_

Now, he could care less about Elena all he needed to do was to find Rowena, kill Esther, and take Rowena far away from the Originals. Damon would save Rowena before the bitch Esther even got close to her or he'd die trying.

"_**I do not mind if I die trying"**_

He knew that once he saw her he could breathe easily again and he expected her to yell and cry at him, but she'd forgive him after a while and things would be back to normal for them. No matter what he did she always came back and now he knew it wasn't just friendship she was in love with him. He knew her feelings couldn't change over eight months.

"_**Took you for granted**_

_**When you lifted me up"**_

Hell, it took him one hundred forty something years to get over Katherine. It felt…right for Rowena to be in love with him, after all he finally was too. He wouldn't lie and say it didn't feel good that someone preferred him over Stefan because it did. With that thought he ordered some more bourbon.

Elena glanced at Damon, she knew she did wrong by telling Esther but she never thought Damon would react that way; after all he was in love with her, right?

Jeremy looked out the window lost in his thoughts; he wanted to see Rowena but was afraid that she would hate him for telling Damon…everything.

Rebekah was wondering what kind of mess her long time best friend had gotten in to. And if she remembered her at all.

Elijah in truth was worried for the girl; it was no secret that he and his two brothers had fought over who would court her during their human years. Farrah or Rowena as her name was now had been in the back of his mind for over a thousand years, although when they were younger she had shown interest in Klaus between the three brothers as Finn was always the one who like his mother didn't care for her. Farrah hadn't lead on any brother she said she could court when she was of age and that had been on all of their minds. Farrah had confessed to Elijah that she didn't want to tear the brothers apart and that if she had to choose she would choose him, Elijah. Rebekah had persuaded her to confess it, and not to lead them on. Elijah remembered seeing Rowena when Rose had kidnapped her and her face that lit with something like recognition and confusion. Elijah knew that these memories surfaced because they were trying to find Rowena. He knew that he and his siblings, Salvatore's, and the rest would protect her.

Klaus sat beside Caroline gazing out the window he thought that he alone could have gone to save her; he had just needed the information of her stay. Although many would see him as a heartless monster Rowena didn't. He knew that the elder Salvatore felt something stronger than just friendship, it was impossible not to if Rowena was involved. Rowena had loved the elder Salvatore you could tell from just the two talking or looking at one another. Klaus knew that he and his brothers lost their chance when she died, but now he wondered if this could make a sibling rivalry restart between the brothers and not to mention the elder Salvatore who was beginning to feel for her. He knew the complication of it but he also knew that she wouldn't lead them on, no not like the Petrova doppelgangers.

Stefan was confused on one hand Elena was his girlfriend that he loved, on the other Rowena had grown on him since she was always at the Boarding House; she was like the little sister he never had. Stefan was upset with Elena telling Esther but he couldn't stay mad at her. He was also confused with Damon's behavior, Damon was brooding, and Damon just doesn't brood. This Rowena situation had them all on edge, and he can't help but think there was more to Damon and his feelings then he let on.

Kol was the only one with who didn't look worried. Although on the inside he was conflicted with Rowena he hadn't seen her in a thousand years. He wasn't as worried because the last time he checked she was pretty good at being not found, her only mistake was telling her friends.

Everyone was in their own world as the co-pilot announces that the flight will take a little more than expected because of having no freeway to land. At the news everyone let out a frustrated groan as Damon seethed in his seat.

**Mika P.O.V**

"So why did you invite everyone but Derek?" Stiles asked me as I fixed my room a little as we were all going to sleep and be here because I had a bigger TV than the living room and my room was pretty big. I had arrived home ten minutes ago and had picked up the guys from school after my shift. I bought a 24-pack of margaritas and 12 pack of beer. _Hey! It was a sort of get together anyway, and besides it was a Friday. I had asked permission from aunt Lissa and she gave me the okay and told me she had the afternoon and night shift at the hospital so I was in charge._

I sighed as I faced him, Scott went over to Allison's as I dropped him off so he could have some alone time with her before the 'get together.' I say to Stiles "I just…we…um-look it's complicated. Stiles and I just want to hang out and have fun." Stiles smiles at me and says "yeah well tough luck with Jackson and Seth." I rolled my eyes as I walk down the stairs as he trails behind me. I grab chips and place them on the counter and the drinks in the fridge as I look at the teasing grin and I say "I still don't see why I hang out with you and Scott." Stiles playfully pushes me and says "right. I'm just waiting for the day where you confess your undying love for me." We look at each other seriously before we bust out laughing at the same time and I say "oh crap. You figured out my secret, I am so, so embarrassed Stiles I never thought you'd figure it out. Oh, what will Scott say?"

"What would I say about what?" Scott asks as he and Allison come into view. I turn to them as I answer "that your older cousin and best friend have been having a crazy, passionate, and hot sex affair behind your back." Stiles and I had serious looks on our faces and Allison's face was in shock as Scott looked bewildered and screeched "what?" I erupted into laughter at the same time as Stiles did and I grinned as I said to Scott "I'm kidding! No need to get your boxers in a twist."

Allison joined us laughing as Scott scowled at us I shrugged sheepishly as I ask "so when are the others coming?" Scott checks his phone and says "an hour or so. Jackson seemed to be in a good mood after I told him you invited him over." I rolled my eyes, _Jackson was a sweet kid to me but he used to be an ass to Scott and Stiles. I think that he just needs some extra attention from people, not pity because it seems like his adopted parents didn't give him enough so whenever I saw him I usually talk to him_. Stiles says "don't tell me I'm going to lose you to Jackson?" I smirked and say "Stiles, honey you can't lose what you never had." I walked up the stairs to get the music and videogames set as Scott and Allison deal with shocked Stiles.

**3****rd**** P.O.V**

The Originals, Salvatore's, Elena, Caroline, and Jeremy clambered off the plane and rented cars to go to Beacon Hills, they were about six hours left of the journey and seeing it was four they would arrive around at night.

Damon was anxious in just some hours he'd see Rowena after not seeing her for eight months. For the first time in a long time he was in a really good mood, even with the threat of Esther hanging over their heads.

**Mika P.O.V Now**

"Hey! No double dipping!" I screeched as Stiles dipped his nacho twice in the dip. Stiles whined as the rest of us laughed. Everyone was spread out around my room. I sat on a bean bag chair with Jackson, Seth who I met 2 hours ago had claimed my bed, Lydia, Stiles Scott, and Allison had claimed the couch. We were watching Avatar, you know the one with the blue people, and everyone had gotten there at around the same time as Seth. I remember my conversation with Seth:

_Allison, Stiles, and Scott were helping me take the drinks out of the fridge and we were putting them in a cooler which Scott would carry. We were joking around until there was a knock and Stiles __ threatened__ volunteered to answer it. As Scott and Alice (my nickname for her) were shamelessly flirting I heard Stiles greet someone and we all followed his story, a teenager following him. The boy who I was introduced to be Seth, was around five feet seven inches, blue eyed, and brunette, and looked to be eighteen or nineteen. He looked at all of us and Stiles had said "oh, Seth this is Mikaela, Scott's cousin and the best lay"- I punched Stiles in the gut as my face burned with embarrassment and I turned to Seth who looked weirded out and replied "don't listen to him, we learned it's better to just ignore him." He smiled at me and said "really? I thought it was just me." We all laughed as Scott pouted and I turned to Seth and said "I like you." His eyes widened a little in fear? The expression changed as he held out his hand and said "Seth, Seth Jones." I took it and said "Mikaela Devereaux, at your service." As we all left to continue with the drinks it almost sounded like Seth muttered 'he chose a good one.' As everyone left for the kitchen I turned to Seth and said "come on, Seth. We could use some help with the drinks."_

I turn to Jackson beside me and ask "hey, pass me a margarita would you?" He looks at me and asks "what's the magical word?" I roll my eyes and say "now." He gives me a look and I say "fine. Jackson, you charming, young, handsome fellow would you be ever so kind as to hand me a margarita? Please." Sarcasm leaked my voice as he chuckles and passes me a bottle as he says "you know, I'd believe that if there hadn't been so much sarcasm." I roll my eyes as I shove him and respond "oh, bite me." Jackson placed an arm around my shoulders as he smirked and leaned into me as he replies "I'd love to. Where do you want it?" I shove him but let him keep his arm around me and I felt Seth staring at us.

Since werewolves couldn't get drunk the guys didn't bother much with the beer, but Alice, Lydia and me were killing the margaritas I had already drunk three but didn't feel lightheaded_. Lydia was drinking a ton but since she's a werewolf she won't get drunk so I didn't worry_. As the credits rolled Scott took the movie out and asked "what now?" Lydia got up and blasted my radio as Calvin Harris' 'Feel so close' came on and Lydia shouts "party means party!" I grinned as Stiles shot up and went after Lydia as Alice dragged Scott up.

_We all were like family, I guess this is what being a pack means_. I got up and tugged Jackson and Seth up and we all started randomingly dancing. This lasted for four minutes until Stiles tripped Alice and we all went down like dominoes until Stiles was left standing and said "oops!" We all glared at him and after he looked at me I shout "get him!" We all flew at him and did a dog pile (get it dog pile, sorry) on top of Stiles. After that we decided to watch two more movies, play some video games and watch more movies until we fell asleep or well at least that was what was planned.

After our dancing fiasco we decided to pick on watch Underworld and then Texas Chainsaw Massacre: The Beginning (you know the one with Jordana Brewster). About halfway through the movie I was voted to pop the popcorn so I dragged Jackson with me down the stairs. As I put the popcorn in the microwave he leaned on the counter beside me he asked "so…why isn't Derek partying with us?" I looked at him as I grabbed a big bowl and said "I'm not talking about it." Jackson pouted as he came over to me and said, "Well, why not?" He sounded like a two year old. I sighed as the alarm on the microwave went on. I placed the popcorn in the bowl as I turned to Jackson and said "it's…look I just don't want to talk about please?" He turned to me and nodded as he said "well, him coming is a good thing." I raised an eyebrow as I said "how come?" He answered "because, I get to spend more time with you alone."

I laughed as a dark hue came to my face, and turned to him as he stepped closer and my heart raced in panic mode until I heard someone say "Well, isn't this cozy."

I turned to the doorway and saw Derek glaring at us. I jumped and my face burned as I moved away and Jackson turned to Derek and said "well, **it was** until you came." Derek glared at Jackson and stepped forward as I turned to Jackson and said "that wasn't cool, at all. Just go back upstairs." Jackson turned to me as he asks "I'm not gonna leave you alone with him." They glare at each other and I step forward and say "yes, you are. Besides I can handle myself."

With one last look at me Jackson headed up the stairs. I avoided Derek and silently grabbed the bowl but Derek trapped me between the counter and him as he asked "what was that? Were you gonna kiss him? He's not good for you…Mika answer the question." I turned away as I said "you have no right to tell me what to do." Derek turned and grasped my chin as he stared into my eyes his green eyes held hurt but he tried to mask it and said "no, you don't." I sighed as I looked at him and said "look, I just…I was wrong to say that. I was just upset over something stupid. But I wasn't going to kiss Jackson, I mean after what happened yesterday…" He smiled slightly and said "are you sure you're fine?"

I looked at him and answered "Derek…I just thought you'd stay the night with me…I woke up and you were gone…I felt like you regretted what happened." Derek held my eyes with his own as he said "I would never ever regret that. And…I did stay the night I just left before your aunt found us…I tried to save you the awkward meeting." I looked at Derek and said "oh," I leaned into Derek and he leaned down and I pressed my lips against his softly before saying "…come on, upstairs were just chilling."

I half dragged him up the stairs and everyone tensed as they saw him and Seth jumped off the bed. Derek glared at them all and I say "looks like Derek is joining us." Seth sat on the floor as Derek and I lay on the bed, I rested my head on his shoulder as watched the movie.

As the credits rolled there was a knock on the door as no one volunteered and Jackson told me "it's probably the pizza guy." I ran down the steps and cracked the door open. I was shocked as dread seeped into me and I whispered one word, _**"Damon."**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**{AN: Can someone make me some banners? I'd love it if someone did and it might make me update three times a week.*wink* seriously though I'd love you even more if you made a video on YouTube for it like a trailer, even if I am working on one too. And some of the lyrics have been tweaked a little to fit the story. My friend, Monochrome13 came up with couple names but thanks NikkiGilbert180 for the suggestions the names are Derela (Derek and Mikaela) and Dawena (Damon and Rowena) Oh, and if you guys are wondering this will be semi AU because I am going to use some of the episodes of Teen Wolf Season 2 and I have a pole on my profile so you guys can vote for Mika: this may sway me to pick a guy}**_

**Bloodstream: Alliance**

A Vampire Diaries and Teen Wolf Crossover (A Rowena Mikaela Devereaux story)

Ch.5 Tonight's For Fighting (Think Twice-Eve 6) –this song is really good check it out-

**Before:**

_I half dragged him up the stairs and everyone tensed as they saw him and Seth jumped off the bed. Derek glared at them all and I say "looks like Derek is joining us." Seth sat on the floor as Derek and I lay on the bed, I rested my head on his shoulder as we watched the movie. _

_As the credits rolled there was a knock on the door as no one volunteered and Jackson told me "it's probably the pizza guy." I ran down the steps and cracked the door open. I was shocked as dread seeped into me and I whispered one word, __"__**Damon**__."_

**Mika P.O.V Now:**

I gasped as I repeated "_**Damon**_." Everything blurred and my mind left as I thought back to__**that** day.

"_Damon! Listen to me. Elena will always choose Stefan. As your friend- no as your best friend it's my job to tell you. I don't want you to get your hopes up." We had just gotten back from the 50's dance (is it 50's?) and Damon was in a good mood after Elena had thanked him and forgave for the whole Bonnie dying thing. Damon took a long drag and blurred at me as pushed me against a wall and pinned my arms on top of my head as with his own arms. Damon snarled and said "I don't need you to tell me, because I don't want Elena." I scoffed and his hands tightened their grip as I hissed and said "everyone knows. It's no secret anymore Damon. You're in love with her; just- just quit denying it!" Damon huffed and said "fine! You want to know? I am in love with Elena! There I said it now what?" As he said it tears brimmed my eyes, he really was in love with her. I cleared my throat and to spite him more I said "when will you learn? You don't fall in love with your brother's girlfriend. She doesn't love you; she's not good for you__**!" The not said 'but I am' went unnoticed. **_

"**When all is said **

**And done and dead**

**Does she love you?**

**The way that I do"**

_Damon vamped out as he said "shut up!" I shouted "it'll always be Stefan, Damon!" Damon grabbed me as he snarled and ripped into my neck as I screamed and he tossed me down as he said "you're not my best friend, you're just a lonely and selfish bitch. You're just as bad if not worse than Katherine." He stormed off as I was left alone in a pool of my blood as I tried so hard not to cry and I saw a shadow and Stefan crouched down and held me as he said, "Ena it's okay, just let it out, let it all out." Stefan carried me to the couch and I cried until he bandaged me up and-_

My mini flashback that lasted all of four seconds as I heard three **thuds** and a **whoosh**. I didn't even have to turn to know who it was_. __**His smell**__ was enough to identify him __**the smell of aftershave, a hint of pine, leather, and just a small amount of chocolate Axe. **__**It was Derek**__._ Half a second after I felt Derek I saw him open the door larger and he took a stance in front of me. I heard the rest of the pack thunder down the stairs. I stepped forward as I pulled on Derek and he stood beside me.

Stiles tugged on me as he said "Mimi! No, let Derek handle this." I shrugged him off as I stared outside and saw Damon across from me and beside him stood Caroline, Jeremy, and Stefan. There were others gathered at the porch steps. I avoided looking at Damon, when I found my voice I asked "what are you all doing here?" Caroline stepped forward and Derek tensed. Caroline looked at me and then at the pack as she said "Rowena, we need to talk." Jer said, "Please come with us." Caroline held out a hand to me, Derek stepped forward and glared at her _as I noticed he was trying to stay in control_ as he said through gritted teeth, "She's not going anywhere with you." I gulped and tugged Derek back as he was near the threshold and I said "Derek! Calm down."

Everything happened so fast one moment I tried to calm down Derek the next thing I see is Scott wolfed out as he jumped over our heads and at Caroline.

"**Breathing in lightning **

**Tonight's for fighting"**

I screamed "Scott! Care!" I ran out to try to stop them _at the moment I didn't care that vampires were outside I just knew my best friend was being attacked by my cousin_.

"**I feel the hurt so physical"**

As I ran over the threshold Damon grabbed my elbow as everyone was in shock at Scott's display. Damon yanked me as he said "don't move."

Damon hadn't spoken once so seeing him talk directly to me after eight months was shocking and as I looked into his light blue eyes_**I noticed something had changed**_**. **_**I had no idea what, but something was different**__. Although, the look he gave me was very stern, one that he had given me lots of times before. _

I heard Derek snarl as I turned to him he was shifting as he spit out "don't. Touch. Her."

"**Think twice before you touch my girl**

**Come around I let you feel the burn"**

I yelled "Derek!" It was too late as Derek had shifted and pounced on Damon.

"**Think twice before you touch my girl,**

**Come around come around no more**

**Think twice before you touch my girl**

**Come around I let you feel the burn**

**Think twice before you touch my girl,**

**Come around no more"**

I was thrown to the ground and I saw Elena run over to help Caroline. Derek and Damon both grappled on the ground as Damon avoided his teeth and Stefan ran over to help, but Jackson morphed and jumped on Stefan. Jackson's eyes were glowing yellow. I looked over and Seth grabbed my arm as I tried to run over and help break up the fights. I saw Allison scream "Scott!" Stiles ran outside, but Lydia grabbed him too. I saw Allison run back in the house and a second later she stopped at the threshold with a bow and arrow that she shot Elena and Caroline with in Elena's thigh and Caroline's shoulder. I screamed "Care!" I looked over at Derek and Damon grabbed him and launched him into a tree.

"**She spreads her love,**

**She burns me up,**

**I can't let go,**

**I can't get out"**

I struggled against Seth's hold as I yelled "Derek!" I yelled it over and over and finally elbowed Seth and ran to Derek. Derek was dazed and I crouched beside him. Damon was stalking over and as he was three feet away I got up and shoved him as I yelled "back the hell off!"

"**I've said enough **

**Enough by now**

**I can't let go,**

**I can't get out"**

Damon went around me and I crouched beside Derek as I put his head on my lap. Derek seemed to regain his consciousness as he saw Damon walk towards us he started getting up to fight, no he was getting up and blocking Damon from me, he was protecting me. _**Derek was fighting for me. **_

"**Wait till the day you**

**Finally see**

**I've been here **

**Waiting patiently"**

As Derek was starting to wolf out again I jumped in between them. Damon was moving closer as Derek stood back panting. I grunted as I pushed Damon and yelled "get the hell away!" They both took notice of me as Derek snarled at Damon. I went to Derek who looked ready to kill. I grabbed his face in my hands as I said "Derek, please calm down. You're better than this. Scott, Lydia, Seth, and Jackson don't have as much control as you. You don't want to hurt anybody. Stop, please someone's going to end up hurt." I let go of his face as it tried to morph back to human but his wolf won the challenge. I backed away some, as I put my hands up in a 'calm down' manner and hysterically yelled "Derek! Derek! Please!" Derek didn't move as he took a fighting stance. I threw my hands up as I yelled one last time "Derek, please!"

"**Crossing my fingers **

**And my t's**

**She cried on my shoulder **

**Begging please"**

He made no move to stop as he was half wolf with his glowing red eyes as he bared his teeth at Damon_. He was getting ready to pounce so I did the possibly stupidest thing to do to a werewolf. __**I ran**__ into him_.

As he stumbled back I pressed my mouth against his as I used my weight to send us to the ground. I lay on top of him as I kissed him. I felt his canines elongate as I traced them with my tongue feeling the sharpness of them. His kiss held the same passion as mine did if not more. And for that moment everything around me died down until it was just us, only Derek and me. I kissed him until I couldn't breathe.

**"Think twice before you touch my girl**

**Come around I let you feel the burn**

**Think twice before you touch my girl,**

**Come around come around no more**

**Think twice before you touch my girl**

**Come around I let you feel the burn**

**Think twice before you touch my girl,**

**Come around no more"**

I brace myself on my elbows as I look at Derek and say "you calm enough?" Derek had his eyes closed his breathing hard. After a second he looked up at me. I grinned at him as I got up. Derek rolled his eyes. I looked at Damon who was frozen in shock so I looked away.

I looked at Derek and helped him up.

**What is it?**

**You really want,**

**I'm tired of asking**

I looked at Damon who now stared at us a smirk on his face that screamed trouble but it didn't reach his eyes.

**When I showed up**

**And he was there,**

**I tried my best to grin **

**And bear**

**And took the stairs but didn't**

**Stop at the street and as we speak **

**I'm going down**

I stared at Damon for a moment and the dull pain in my chest flared until I couldn't handle it and I looked at Derek. The pain I had in my chest evaporated as I looked at Derek as I said "you have to call them off please." Derek stood in front of me protectively glaring at everyone. All of a sudden we all heard a loud roar that engulfed everything and all the pack cowered, shifting back. All the vampires stopped and I looked at the vampires who hadn't moved as I looked at them and shocked engulfed me as I uttered "Tyler?"

(AN: sorry for the wait I wanted it to be awesome not sure if I got there. But I want to update Saturday by latest Sunday. I LOVE ALL WHO READ)


	6. Chapter 6

**Bloodstream: Alliance**

A Vampire Diaries and Teen Wolf Crossover (A Rowena Mikaela Devereaux story)

**Ch.6 Tearing Love Apart**** (Jar of Hearts- Maddi Jane)**

**Before: **

_I looked at Damon who now stared at us a smirk on his face that screamed trouble but it didn't reach his eyes._

_I stared at Damon for a moment and the dull pain in my chest flared until I couldn't handle it and I looked at Derek. The pain I had in my chest evaporated as I looked at Derek as I said "you have to call them off please." Derek stood in front of me protectively glaring at everyone. All of a sudden we all heard a loud roar that engulfed everything and all the pack cowered, shifting back. All the vampires stopped and I looked at the vampires who hadn't moved as I looked at them and shocked engulfed me as I uttered "Tyler?"_

**Mika P.O.V Now:**

I was so shocked that I subconsciously took a step forward, but Derek pulled me back. 'Tyler' answered "not quite, sweetheart." I blinked as I asked "Klaus?" _I'd remember that accent anywhere._ I asked "but-what? How?" Klaus and Elijah (an original) step forward with a man and woman beside them. Derek pulled me behind him as the Originals stood beside Damon. Everyone was spread out except Jackson, Seth, Scott, and Stiles moved beside me. Allison stood behind Scott and Lydia behind her. The vampires all moved around the Originals as Jeremy and Caroline stood with the Originals.

Klaus answered "I think we all need to talk. Somewhere more privately." Klaus motioned to my aunt's house and I felt Scott stiffen. I moved against Derek who hissed at me lowly. I stood beside Derek as I answered "you guys will understand why I can't invite you in, this is my Aunt Melissa and Cousin Scott's home. I won't put them in danger by inviting you all in." Caroline steps forward again and I hear Scott snarl warningly but Allison grabs his arm and Derek growls.

Elijah says "how about we meet tomorrow, at the bar just outside of town." I sigh as I look up at Derek who shakes his head in a negative. Damon interrupts "it's important. It's about you Rowena." My heart berated faster at this and also in pain at his voice.

"**No I can't take one more step towards you,**

'**Cause all that's waiting is regret**

**And don't you know I'm not your ghost anymore**

**You lost the love I loved the most"**

Derek said "meet us there at noon, and don't be late." With that he pulled me into his arms and to the house followed by the pack. I glanced at Damon one last tome to see a flash of pain cross his face before the door closed. Scott looked at me and said "I think you have some explain to do."

**3****rd**** P.O.V**

"Did that just happen?" Jeremy asks out loud. "Yep," answered Kol. Damon stood frozen in the spot where he'd seen Rowena kiss Derek he couldn't believe it. . Now that they were gone he could drop the mask.

Rowena had some sort of feelings for a werewolf. A werewolf! The thought of him made Damon want to rip his heart out. Damon felt like Rowena had done just that, ripped it out and stomped on it. After finally realizing his feeling for her, he was going to lose her. Damon couldn't blame her though because she didn't know how he felt for her. It was Damon's own fault for believing that she would still be stuck on him, and that she wouldn't have tried a relationship. Rowena was a beautiful, smart girl a war could be started over her, in fact it had. From this moment on it was war between him, the werewolf, and the Originals for Rowena. And this is Damon were talking about, and he wasn't about to lose Rowena to anyone even if he had to kill for her. No he wasn't going to quit, he was gonna fight for her.

Stefan turned to his brother clasped his shoulder and asked "Damon?" Damon slowly let in a breath and looked around. "Let's get out of here," he simply said as he walked away. Everyone watched him silently until Klaus interrupted "well, that went better than I had imagined." Everybody shot him looks.

**Mika P.O.V**

"….and that's the whole story. Questions?" I had just told the pack everything that I knew about my time in Mystic Falls. Derek sat silently by my side. Scott asked "how was that Klaus guy in your friend Tyler's body?" I answered "honestly I don't know." Allison asks "and Damon…he…" I felt like a bucket of ice cold water fell on me, at his name. I answered "he was my best friend, yeah. I'd rather not talk about him."

"**I learned to live half alive, **

**And now you want me one more time"**

I glanced at Derek who draped his arm around me. "Alright, everyone let's all go to sleep so were rested for tomorrow." Derek basically kicked everyone out but Scott and Stiles.

"Where are you going?" Scott questioned as Derek followed me upstairs. Derek said "we'll be upstairs." I shouted from the top of the stairs "come get me if you need something guys." Derek shouted "don't you two dare, deal with it on your own. If you do I'll rip out your throat…with my teeth." I shoved Derek in my room while scolding him.

Derek slipped in my bed while he turned my TV off. I rolled my eyes as I left and changed into my flannel pajamas and a tank top. I ran and jumped in the bed as Derek held open the blanket. I asked "so are you gonna make this a habit?" I rolled over to face him and he smirked as he remarked "you know you want me to." I leaned into him as I said "no, I find you to be a complete nuisance." He raised an eyebrow as he replied "really, well I should leave then." I snaked an arm around his waist as he made a move to get up.

I replied "I was kidding, Derek." Derek cleared his throat as he asked "so…_**he's**_ back?" I sighed as looked down and questioned "does it matter? I'm over it. **I'm over him**." Derek raised my chin with a finger and whispers "not completely." I responded "Derek I-I won't ever be the way I was because what I experienced its inside me, and it won't go away. _**He**_ left wounds and there healed, but the scars won't ever disappear."

"**And Who do you think you are running 'round leaving scars**

**Collecting your jar of hearts, and**

**Tearing love apart**

**You're going to catch a cold,**

**From the ice inside your soul"**

I rested my head on his chest as I thought about what I said. I thought leaving Mystic Falls would mean leaving Damon. He had to come here, my small sanctuary. I thought what if he wants me back? What if wants to be friend's again? Or Caroline and Jeremy? What was so important for them to come here? Could we be friends again? Would I be able to handle that?

I knew that yes, I could forgive him. But that didn't mean I would forget everything that's happened. My world didn't revolve around Damon anymore; it was my decision not Damon's. I was strong enough to face him without breaking down. I was sure of that.

"**But I have grown too strong,**

**To ever fall back in your arms"**

Derek pulled away and asked "what are you thinking?" I looked at Derek as I said "just thinking." He questioned "about _**him?**_" I sighed as I answered "not just him." Derek sighs and says "but mostly him." I scoffed and taunted "why? Are you jealous?" Now he scoffed and muttered "no, he has nothing on me." I giggled as I sang "yes, you are. You are jealous. J-e-a-l-o-u-s, your body is so tensed up." He growled lightly at me, and muttered "I don't want you to get hurt."

I said "Derek, I went through a lot for him. I don't think I'd trust him that easily. He'd have to beg on his knees or worse just to get me to forgive him. And Damon Salvatore doesn't beg."

"**Dear, it took so long just to feel alright,**

**Remember how you put back the light in my eyes."**

Derek looked at me and asked "if he did? Would you forgive him?" I tensed and answered honestly "yeah, but it would never be the same. I'd never go back to him."

"**And now your back,**

**You don't get to get me back"**

{AN: so I updated today instead. I'm gonna maybe update tomorrow, maybe. Check out my new story, A Broken Full Moon, I'm really into that right now it's a Teen Wolf story, with Derek as the love interest. I'm definitely posting part two tomorrow of that story. I love you guys. Please Review!}


	7. Chapter 7

**Bloodstream: Alliance**

A Vampire Diaries and Teen Wolf Crossover (A Rowena Mikaela Devereaux story)

**Ch.7 Sadly You Don't Feel the Same (Out Of Goodbyes-Maroon 5 Feat. Lady Antebellum)**

**{you should play this song while reading.}**

**Then:**

_I said "Derek, I went through a lot for him. I don't think I'd trust him that easily. He'd have to beg on his knees or worse just to get me to forgive him. And Damon Salvatore doesn't beg."__Derek looked at me and asked "if he did? Would you forgive him?" I tensed and answered honestly "yeah, but it would never be the same. I'd never go back to him."_

**Damon P.O.V Now:**

"Okay, so what do we know about them?" Stefan asked. We had compelled an owner of apartments to give us some. Everyone was gathered in Stefan, Jeremy and Elena's apartment. While I had mine with the vampire Barbie, and the Originals shared. I took a sip of my bourbon. Klaus answered "they're werewolves, a different species but werewolves nonetheless." Elena asked "is there bite fatal?" The Originals shared looks and Elijah said "no, the bite isn't fatal to vampires. But it can leave you wounded and slightly delirious but it only takes less than five minutes for your body to heal. And that's all it needs to kill you."

"Alright, stay away from their mouths," I nodded as I stood. Elena said "they're dangerous Damon. I think we should just leave, obviously Rowena has people here to protect her." I gritted my teeth as I turned to her and said "if you want to leave, go Elena. No one is stopping you." She glared at me and Kol said "these are werewolves and are no match for mom. Besides did you see them tonight?" Caroline says "I think I got a great visual when one was breathing right in my face!" I smirked at that.

Stefan shook his head and said "they were really strong, especially uh,"- He glanced at me uncertainly and said "Derek." I clenched my hand around the bourbon and chugged the remaining liquid and got a refill. Derek, the name I loathed. Rowena had called him that, the werewolf she had kissed in front of me.

I didn't know why but I felt fury at Stefan for mentioning him at all. Rebekah sighed as she said "well no matter they'll just get in the way. We should get rid of them." I held up my glass and said, "Blondie's right. Let's kill them, grab Rowena, and book it to Mystic Falls." I sat in an armchair. Jeremy suddenly said "no! We can't do that. Didn't you guys notice? She cares about them, Scott's her cousin, and the rest are her friends. We're no better than"- he pointed at Klaus and continued "him if we do that. Rowena wouldn't ever forgive us."

Everyone remained silent until Caroline asked "how are these werewolves different?" Klaus answered "they can change at any time into their half human half wolf shape, like you all saw. These wolves have levels of strength you can determine by size, their shape in werewolf form or eye color. The alpha is the strongest, next comes the beta which is the second strongest and finally the omega who are the weakest."

Elijah continued "the yellow color usually indicates beta rank or the blue color. The boy who attacked you"- he pointed at Caroline "was a beta." Jeremy said "Scott." Stefan asked and "and the blonde kid? He had yellow too." Elijah answers "another beta, packs can have more than one of a type of wolf." Elena asked and the other guy that was holding Rowena? And the girl that was holding the human?" Klaus answered "I suppose those two were Omega's; since they are weaker they usually leave the fighting for Beta's and the alpha."

Caroline asked "that girl that shot me, she was a hunter?" Elijah nodded and said "a young one." Stefan glanced at me and said "the red eyes indicate?" This time everyone looked at me and I drank my bourbon without any emotion displayed as Elijah answers "alpha status." Klaus states looking at me "judging by how _**you**_ were able to handle him I'd say he hasn't been a long one. Oh, and they have advanced speed, agility, smell, and hearing." Jeremy asks "so we are going to the meeting tomorrow?" I answered "most definitely." With that I strolled out of the room and head to mine.

I stayed up until three in the morning drowning in my thoughts. What would she be doing right now? Was she with the mutt? Were they fighting? I hoped to god the last one was right, because that'd just make my life easier. He didn't know her like I did; he didn't know what made her tick, or what easily made her give in. He knew nothing about Rowena and he was thinking stupidly if he thought I was going to back down, Damon Salvatore never backed down.

After drinking a blood bag, at eleven in the morning I showered and put on my classic attire. Rowena's favorite black shirt, black jeans, black boots, and my black leather jacket. I strolled over to vampire Barbie as she was too busy on her phone with witchy and asked "so…what do you think?" She looked up at me and asked "about what?" I rolled my eyes "about Rowena…and the werewolf." She shrugged and said "I don't know. It's weird because I just don't see them fitting together." I nodded in agreement it looked wrong, they looked wrong. I looked at the time and it read twenty minutes till noon I said sarcastically "alright Barbie let's go get the rest of the team." She huffed and said "you don't have to be an ass." I shrugged and we walked in to Stefan's apartment. Everyone was there I said "alright, let's move"- Stefan said "we're waiting on Rebekah." I looked around for the vampire bombshell. After five seconds she strolled in and we all left. Leaving me with the driving.

As we arrived to the small diner/bar we looked around. Mika's car was parked so she was here. I walked in front of the group as we made our way in. As we walked in my eyes scanned for her. "Let's sit down, first." Blondie spoke up. We all followed as she went up and she and the rest pushed three tables together. We sat down and waited. I didn't see a sign of them. "Do you think they'll show?" Stefan questioned. Elijah answered "they will. They are far too interested in Rowena for them not too." Stefan nodded and a red headed waitress came over she said "well hey there! My name is"- A voice cut her off "it's alright Lucy I got this table. A regular asked for you." We turned to see Rowena walk towards us as she pointed to a table. Lucy nodded and ran over to them.

Rowena walked over and I couldn't help but stare. She had on a white shirt with the name of the place with a pair of shorts, just like the waitress before her. It was part of the uniform. She had a pad with her and hello. My name is Mika and I'll be your waitress today. Menus are on the table. I'll tell the rest of your party where you are now." With that she walked away. I watched as she did viewing her backside.

"Ow!" I cried out as a fork was stabbed into my hand. I looked over and saw Elena scowling at me. "What was that for?" I asked. She growled "you know why." I didn't get it, why was she jealous if I looked at Rowena, she had Stefan she had chosen him. I was lucky enough that she did if not I would've never of came here I'd be stuck in Mystic Falls right now. I turned around again to see Rowena just in time to see her hug Derek-the werewolf. He saw me looking and smirked as he slid his arms lower. I scowled and bit back a snarl. He let go of her and kissed her cheek as they talked.

I listened in "…their here." A voice said "so they actually showed?" The mutt answered "apparently." Rowena sighed and said "follow me." I watched as they walked over. Rowena gave us a small smile and said "do you all know what you want to drink?" I was about to answer when the mutt said "Mika, just the usual for us" he pointed his thumb at the rest of the pack beside him. She nodded and jot it down, as the rest ordered and she rest her eyes on me and I replied "you don't have O negative by chance?"

Her eyes widened as she scowled at me. So maybe that was harsh? That was her type of blood after all. She said "no, sorry if that's an inconvenience." I watched as the mutt scowled at me and looked at her worriedly. I smirked and said "it's a shame. I guess I'll just have some water." She nodded and left. The mutt looked at her as she walked away much like I did. As he did he scowled at me when he realized I was doing the same. He bit out "let's get this over with so I don't have to keep fighting the instinct of ripping out your throats constantly."

{AN: This chapter is for NikkiGilbert180 who requested even if it is a little short. I will try to update this one on Monday, but I'm bust with my other story A Broken Full Moon, read that if you're into Derek Hale. So just hang in there guys! Oh and review and tell me what you think!}


	8. Chapter 8

**Bloodstream: Alliance**

A Vampire Diaries and Teen Wolf Crossover (A Rowena Mikaela Devereaux story)

**Ch.8 The Meeting**

Mika P.O.V

I sighed as I made my way to the table with the drinks. I placed the drinks down and grabbed the food as I placed it around the table and sat beside Derek as I put my apron away along with the pencil and pad as I told Lucy "my shifts over." She nodded at me and I said "I'll ring them up afterwards, k?" She nodded and I turned back to the table. I sat back down next to Derek across from him and the others. The silence was awkward as everyone was watching intently. I cleared my throat as everyone turned to me and I blushed lightly as I said "right...first things first. How did you find me? Why are you all here? And who are you?" I looked over at all of them. The man and the blonde were sitting with Klaus and Elijah. They both seemed familiar but I couldn't pinpoint where I had seen them before. Damon smirked at me and I avoided his eyes as he answered "well, that's all her doing." His eyes traveled to Elena and narrowed. In disbelief I asked "Elena? But how did she know?"

Jeremy raises his hand and I huff at him. Derek says "look. Let's just get to the chase, what do you want? What's Mika got to do with it?" Damon snarky said "well, aren't you just welcoming." Stefan elbowed him and gave him a look as Damon rolled his eyes. Elijah suddenly cut in "Rowena. This is very important; you must take this very serious." The man beside him rolled his eyes and said "right, anyway Farrah love, I'm Kol, and this is my sister Rebekah you should remember us from about 1000 years ago." My eyes widened and I said "excuse me?"

Derek growled out "what the hell is he talking about?" Klaus rolled his eyes "excuse my brother he's prone to being an idiot. I'm not sure if you all know but my mother Esther is dead." Derek looked at me and I shrugged and Allison asked "what does that have to do with anything?" Klaus smirked at her and said "everything, love." Scott lowly growled and Elijah took over "Esther is now a spirit. And she plans to kill Rowena." There were collective gasps all around as my eyes widened and Stiles asked "what did you do Mika to piss her off?" I shrugged and answered "hell if I know. I never even met this woman." The woman Rebekah said "you did, 1000 years ago." I immediately said "look, this may come as a shock to you, but I'm 22 years old and I'm human so whoever this girl Farrah is you have her confused with me."

Elijah inserted "Rowena, Farrah is you. You two are the same person." I shook my head as I said "no, that's not possible." Rebekah sighed as she took a locket off and handed it to me. I opened it and inside was a folded paper which I opened to see my exact replica holding a boy dressed in clothes not from this time period with all the Originals. My hand shook as I asked "it's me. How-it's not-how?" Derek gently took the picture and sucked in a breath as the picture was passed around. Klaus answered "no clue, love. We believe you might be a sort of reincarnation but anyway Esther knows you from back then. We were all very close as you can see." I nodded as I tried to process it and I asked "why would she want to kill me?"

Kol said "it's no surprise she didn't like you very much. But our father Mikael as well as all of us was very fond of you. You were gonna marry me," he sent me a wink and I blushed as Derek sent him a glare as well as the others. Klaus snorted and said "lies! She was going to be with me." Elijah and Rebecca rolled their eyes at the brothers while the rest of us watched them. I blushed as Stiles raised an eyebrow at me. I shrugged. Rebekah cut in "both of you be quiet, Klaus she wasn't going to marry you and she definitely wasn't going to marry you Kol. She had decided on Elijah we all know she wanted the gentleman." Elijah sent me a soft smile and I sent one back. This was so weird speaking of who my past life was going to marry.

Derek cut in "she's not marrying anyone any time soon." Damon interrupted "yeah, _anyone_ wolf boy." Derek sent him a glare. I put a hand on Derek's arm to try to calm him and he sent me a small smile as he did. Allison asked "why'd she want to kill Mika?" Caroline eyed her distastefully as she said "not did, does. And the Originals were getting to that." Rebekah nodded and said "yes we were. Now, we all had a very powerful connection to you Mika. I was your best friend, and you had these three at your feet. We don't know how, but we guess it had something to do with how you're reincarnated but we're all linked to you. With you dead, we're weak, and if we're weak we can't fight, especially we won't be able to fight magic. And Esther will kill us and thus end the vampire race."

Stiles cut in "so essentially if Mika dies all vamps die? So, she's like your guys salvation and kryptonite?" We all eyed Stiles and with an eye roll Klaus nodded and said "you could say that." Stiles grinned and said "that's awesome!" I raised an eyebrow and he said "not that you're dying, Mika! I mean you're not gonna-you-it's awesome-not that way"- I shook my head at him with a smile. Derek commented 'this just keeps getting better and better."

I asked "what is it Derek?" He lightly traced my face with his thumb as he said "I didn't want to tell you…but I found a dead omega the other day. It was cut in half and I researched him and couldn't find any deaths from where he was. The hunters killed him for no reason." I asked "what does that mean?" He answered "it means hunters don't care about the code anymore." I asked "everyone's being hunted?" He nodded and cupped my face in his hands as he said "hunters are declaring war on werewolves." Then a voice interrupted "well, that sounds like a personal problem to me. You take care of that and we'll take Rowena back to Mystic Falls where we can protect her and she can stay away from this war." I glared at Damon and he smirked and winked at me. Derek turned to the rest of them as he said "you told us about the dead witch, we can handle it from here." Damon scoffed and turned to Derek "right. I'm going to trust a couple of mutts to protect her while they're being hunted, you can forget it." Derek glared at him and retorted "and I'm supposed to trust some vampire who made her runaway in the first place, there's no way in hell." Damon stood up fast and Derek did too.

"Derek," I whispered as Stefan growled "Damon." They were toe-to-toe at the same height as Damon said "you didn't even know her and I was already saving her life." I stood up as did Stefan as he pushed Damon a little back as other people started looking. I pushed Derek back and stood in front of him. Stefan said "let Rowena decide if she wants us"- he was cut off as Damon said "I'm not leaving no matter what."

He turned to me and got in my face "hate me all you want, but I'm not leaving." Derek angrily tried to move towards Damon but Jackson grabbed him and sat him down as Damon was still in my face his face glaring into mine. Stefan pulled on his arm and Damon relented and took a seat as I sat back down. I gulped and looked over at everybody and cleared my throat and asked "so…what's the plan?" Caroline answered "well, we wanted to take you back to Mystic Falls, but that's not going to happen is it?" She asked me as she looked around me at Derek, Scott, and Stiles. Scott answered "no, Mika's staying, she's family." He smiled over at me.

I sent him a soft smile and Klaus sighed and said "I guess that means we wait for Esther to show up and then we kill her." Elijah said "but we'll all need to work together, we'll all put our differences aside to protect Rowena, agreed?" Everyone nodded slowly except Damon and Derek. I look at Derek and whispered "Derek…" he sighed and closed his eyes as he nodded. Damon smiled sarcastically as he nodded. I sighed in exasperation. Elijah said "someone will have to accompany you, Rowena at all times." Derek and Damon answered at the same time "I will," and "I got it." I averted my gaze and Scott growled out "she's my cousin, so Stiles and I will watch her."

"Well…Scott, we do tend to screw things up…" Scott snapped "shut up Stiles." A smile leaked onto my lips as I looked at them. Stefan said "how about we all take shifts, that way it'll be easier for everyone?" Damon replied "wow, Stef, your first smart move, you're brilliant." Stefan rolled his eyes and said "I'll take the first shift." Damon cut in "I take that back, what level of stupid are you?"

I sighed as I said "guys look. I don't need anyone looking after me. I'm not going to do that. I have a life; I'm not going to just put it on hold because some psycho-no offense- pissed off ghost wants me dead." Damon replied "now I ask you, what level of stupid are you?" I glared at him and Derek warned him "watch it." Damon raised an eyebrow "you're gonna let her take the shots?" Derek glared and was going to say something but Rebekah cut in "look, we can't fight over every little thing; we need to be able to work together." Jeremy said "I'll take the first shift, no objections."

Damon sarcastically asked "and how are you gonna protect her? With your psychic powers?" I raised an eyebrow and Jeremy answered him "no, I'm gonna use this thing called a phone and call you all. Besides none of you have been invited in so technically that leaves me."

There was a silence and Klaus said "I can live with that. Now that that's out of the way, any questions?" I asked "why are you possessing Tyler Lockwood?" Everyone turned to him and he answered "well, love, Tyler's gone, he's dead." I shook my head in wonder. I asked "how?" Rebekah answered "the witch killed him." I asked "Bonnie?" She nodded. I looked over at Elena and said "and that doesn't you?" She answered "she's still my friend, she's the one that found out you were in trouble." Damon added "but you knew all along, right Elena?"

Elena looked down in shame. I asked "what happened after I left town?" Klaus answered "not much but these trying to kill me every second." He pointed at Damon, Stefan, Elena, Caroline and Jeremy. I replied "you stole Stefan, Klaus what did you expect?" He smirked and said "guess you're right." I looked at my phone and saw that it was pretty late, and Scott needed to get to work while I had to drop off Stiles and go grocery shopping. I said "if that's all we need to get going, I have things to do and Scott you're gonna be late for work." He looked at his phone and cringed. He said "hey, maybe Deaton might know something about this."

I nodded as did Derek and I remarked "wouldn't surprise me. That man knows more things about werewolves than I do." I stood up to leave when a pain inside my head hit me. It felt like pins were digging in my spine and I held my head as I gulped and shut my eyes. It lasted a few seconds and went away and my vision blurred but this time I had seen an image, it had been me dressed old fashioned and a face, Rebekah's. For the first time in a couple of months I fainted.


End file.
